The Lioness's Hunt
by Kaiun
Summary: Athrun has gone missing, and now everyone has joined the search, and Cagalli's just trying to make sense of it all. Firstfic. Finally finished. AxC KxL Some SxL
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all. This is actually my first fanfiction. It's told from Cagalli's POV, and I'm honestly trying to keep everyone in character (which is more difficult than I thought). It takes place after Destiny, with a new (original) Chairman for PLANT/ZAFT. Other than that, questions, comments, concerns, reviews, and even flames are welcome. It is AxC, with a less KxL,so don't whine about that, please. Again, this is my first fic, I'm trying, but if it sucks, let me know.**

**Disclaimer: Though I wish I owned GS, and GSD, I don't.**

* * *

What ever happened to those deep green eyes? He had turned away. Why did he go? Leaving me here with just a kiss and a promise, Athrun Zala boarded the next plane back to PLANT.

_

* * *

_

_"I have to go. The new Chairman of Zaft has asked to meet with the pilots that fought with the Minerva." He paused and looked back to the plane. "I'll only be gone for a short while. I'll be back soon." That was the last time I saw him. He got on the plane, and he actually left. I knew Orb would seem empty without him, but I promised myself that I wouldn't cry in front of him. I would wait._

_

* * *

_

Three days became a week, and two weeks became a month, and he still has not returned. Work is piling up. Jona keeps breaking into my house, but it hardy feels like home without Athrun.

"Cagalli-san," I heard Jona's voice seep through the door of my bedroom. "Please come out. You've been in there for nearly three days now." Only to get away from you. "The cooks have made dinner for us. It's your favorite."

Just go away! "I'm not hungry, Jona!"

"Please Cagalli-san, I'm starting to worry about you. Tell me what's wrong."

Athrun is gone and you won't leave me alone, that's what's wrong! "I'm not feeling well."

"I'll call the doctor immediately!" I heard Jona pull out his cell phone and dial. As he spoke to whomever he was talking to, I walked over to my dresser. I found _his_ picture on the floor. As I picked it up, I remembered how I had thrown it across the room last night. How could he leave me like that! Stupid Athrun! In the photograph, he was absolutely surrounded by Haros. Though his expression was distressed, I knew he enjoyed the attention.

"The doctor is on his way, Cagalli-san" Jona said when he had finished his call.

"Cagalli, are you in there?" Lacus was here, great. Wait, maybe she had news! "Kira and I came by to see you." I rushed over and placed my hand against the backside of the door, debating whether or not to let them in.

"Cagalli, please let us in." Kira's sweet voice lofted in. Darn it Kira, why did you have to come? My hand crept towards the doorknob, and I let them in. Thank goodness they kept Jona out. Lacus promptly sat down on my bed while I re-locked my door. Kira wandered about my room.

"Has he called?" I asked in a whisper. Lacus shook her head. I opened my mouth to say something about him not deserving my worrying, but it went unsaid. I decided not to disclose any more than I had to, after all Jona was still outside.

"Cagalli, I know he's been gone for almost a month now, but you have to believe that he'll return soon." I knew she was only trying to comfort me, honestly I did.

"I don't need you telling me what to do!" I yelled softly.

Kira came wandered over, as if on cue. I guess it was his turn now. "We're going up to PLANT for a meeting with the Chairman. While I'm up there, I was planning on looking around for him." Kira's expression hardened a bit. His pink haired companion looked across my room, Athrun's picture catching her eye. She and Kira both began to favor a worried look.

"I'll come with you!" I volunteered. My brother stepped forward to stop me, but thankfully, Lacus stopped him first.

"Kira, you know we can't stop her." I heard my friend whisper, thinking I couldn't hear. I opened my mouth to retort, but I was stopped when Lacus spoke again. "It's settled then. We will all travel up to PLANT on the next flight." Her words did not go unnoticed.

"What was that? Cagalli-san, what's going on in there?" My clueless guest called from the other side of the door.

We all shared a laugh at Jona's expense. He was just trying to be nice, I know, but he was just so annoying!

"Jona-chan," I called mockingly. "How would you like to run Orb for a little while?" Kira and Lacus gaped at me and I could hear Jona squeal on the other side of the door. I knew he leapt at the chance.

"Cagalli-san, I would-, I can't believe-." I opened the door so that we could all exit. Jona stammered on. "It would be an-, I would-."

"Jona-chan, I have to leave for a business trip. While I'm gone, make sure nothing happens to Orb. You'll find a pile of new bills on my desk, DON'T SIGN ANYTHING!" I wasn't one to shirk off work, but I won't be gone too long. I'll just call Kisaka and have him watch Jona.

"You're due for a break anyway." Kira smiled at me. I shouldn't be surprised that he does that. I guess it's just him exercising some twin thing. I followed my friends down the hall, leaving Jona still stammering outside my bedroom. I told Kisaka at the front door about watching Jona and where I was going. With that, we all hopped in Kira's car and drove off to the orphanage.

Lacus didn't mind me spending the night with them; in fact she said the change of scenery would do me some good. I had to agree, getting away from Jona would be nice. As soon as we reached the door of the orphanage, children flooded us, screaming "Cagalli-denka", "Kira-sama's back", and "Lacus-sama, I'm hungry!" I stifled a laugh when I heard the last remark.

"Making you into a regular housewife, aren't they?" I whispered discreetly to Lacus.

"You don't know the half of it." She smiled in return, making sure that Kira wouldn't hear.

Until Lacus called for bedtime, I was assaulted with questions from the children. "Do you like strawberry?" "Where's you're friend? The one with the blue hair?" "Will you play with me?" "Can I have your robot?" Thank God Lacus called for bedtime. These kids are unbearable sometimes. I could use a few moments of peace. I had just walked out to the porch and sat down on the swing when I heard a certain pink haired coordinator follow me out.

"Playful aren't they?" she smiled. Opening with small talk, I knew her style.

"What do you want to know?"

"You know, when he was back in ZAFT, he worried all the time. He wasn't content unless he had something to fret over." We both looked up as Kira came through the door.

"They're all in bed. So, what now?" he asked, sitting on the porch floor, a few feet in front of us. I guess he sensed the mood because he slowly launched into his comfort story. "When we were in school on the moon, Athrun was always the top student. He took on so much responsibility, and he always came through." He inched closer and took my hand. "He will come back. I promise; you'll see."

Why are they doing this? "I'm fine, you guys. Don't worry about me." I lied. "I know that he's all right and everything will be in order when we find him, and . . ." I barely brought myself to finish my wishful thinking. "He'll come home with us"

Lacus and Kira smiled at me as though they were trying to hide something. I took the invitation and poked further. "What are you hiding?"

"Before he left, Athrun told me that he felt obligated to protect the people of the PLANTs. He also wanted to check up on his friends and visit his mother and father's graves." Lacus explained. I knew Athrun still hurt from his parent's deaths.

"But all that considered, he still should've been back within the week." Kira added.

"So, what's happened?" I fought back concern and worry, determined not to show them. I would not cry!

"Kira answered, "We've not heard from him." So, where is he? Why hasn't he called?

Lacus responded to my apparent distress. "Our shuttle leaves in the morning. Try to get a good night's rest." Kira then stood and helped his sweetheart to her feet. They walked inside and disappeared inside the house.

I decided to stay out and watch the stars for a little while. They all looked like stars, but I knew they weren't. "That's Aprilius One." I pointed. "There's December Two." Again I pointed. "That's where Heliopolis was." I remembered they fall of the colony. How could we hide machines there? "And that's where . . ." As my finger drew near to where Junius Seven had been, I stopped. That was where the first and second Bloody Valentine wars began. That also was where Athrun's mother died.

It was sad, to imagine a child losing his mother unexpectedly. It was worse to imagine him running off to war to lose his friends and his father. What remained of his life was lost and all he had was the battlefield. "That," I pointed to a distant star. "That is where he is." I didn't know if it was really a star or a PLANT, or if he was really there or not, but, I liked to imagine that I knew. "He's there, sleeping in some fancy hotel. He's laying down on a soft bed and fluffy pillows, his hair outlining his face just so." I imagined him, sleeping peacefully. The image calmed me down, I guess.

As I grew calm, I realized that it was getting cold out here. I stood and made my way inside and to the room that Lacus had prepared for me, and Athrun, when he visited. Though we never slept in it together, I still called it our room.

* * *

**Please comment, like I said earlier. I'll try to post regularly. Please try to pardon any horrid spelling and/or grammar errors, I'm not too good with that. Until next chapter, I guess.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Wow, no one hates it, yet at least. Don't worry, you'll learn where Athrun is soon enough. That was also a difficult hurdle to jump: plot block. (shudders). Thanks for the tip on the new Chairwomen, I'm glad to know. However, beacuse of future plot points, there is no way I could make that happen now. Anyway, here's chapter 2.**

* * *

I was lying in a green field, admiring the sky, and the view of the blue haired boy standing next to me. He looked back at me and smiled one of his natural smiles. I let myself get lost in those deep green eyes. He was perfect. "Cagalli," he began. He knelt down and propped me up. "Cagalli, wake up!" What?

I opened my eyes to find Kira holding me up and shaking me into consciousness. The image of Athrun was gone, and it was replaced by this rude awakening. "KIRA!" I jumped up. "Why you? I'm gonna kill you!" He knew I wouldn't; he wasn't scared at all.

"Cagalli, it's time to go." Lacus said from the doorway. Time for what? Go where? "The shuttle will leave in an hour."

"And make yourself decent." Kira added, looking away.

I suddenly became conscious of how little I was wearing. Ducking under the sheets of my bed, I screamed for Kira to get out. Once he was gone I dressed myself and brushed my hair, for what good it would do me. It always looked unkempt, but I tried to make myself look nice for Athrun's sake.

Lacus came in and drug me out to the car. Kira already had it running and ready to go. I piled into the backseat and Kira took off for the spaceport. He tried not to speed, but he was more determined not to be late. As it was, we got there just in time to step onto the shuttle before it took off. I took my seat next to Lacus, opposite Kira while the pilot gave his emergency evacuation speech. Shortly thereafter, I looked out the window to be greeted by stars and an ever-approaching colony.

I guess I was still waking up when we landed, because I jumped as the plane docked. It was odd because I haven't jumped like that since the first time I traveled to space with father. Kira saw me jump, so he volunteered to help me off the shuttle. I was thankful, but I wouldn't give him that satisfaction. "I don't need you're help." I spat. He didn't buy it and continued to help me anyway.

"Hurry up you two!" Lacus called from a few yards ahead of us.

"You can't tell me what to do!" I hollered back. She wasn't going to boss me around.

"Come on, Cagalli. We can't be late can we?" Kira taunted me.

"Oh, it's on now, brother." I shook off his help and ran forward a few steps. I would not be mocked like this. Cagalli Yula Athha would not take that laying down. "I'll be the first one there! You watch!" I ran forward to catch up with Lacus.

"I see you're awake now." She laughed a little. I can't believe they only did that to wake me up!

"You people are impossible!" Degrading me like that, how could they! Ignoring me, Lacus lead the way outside to where a shiny new limo was waiting to take us to the PLANT council building. "A bit fancy, don't you think?" I asked Lacus.

"Shh. Are you ungrateful, Princess?" Oh, I hate that.

"I am not ungrateful, and DO NOT CALL ME PRINCESS!"

Kira shushed and pushed me into the limo. "Are you trying to cause a scene?" he scolded, once we were all safely inside the vehicle.

"Why shouldn't I? After all, I was provoked." I knew I was right. She had no right to call me that, she knew I couldn't stand that. It was all her fault.

"Why do you hate being called that so much? You are a princess." Kira questioned.

I crossed my arms and grunted. I wasn't about to give him the upper hand. "I can hate it if I want to." I retorted. It was my right.

"I don't know what Athrun sees in a brat like you." Kira pressed.

"Is mocking me a game to you!" He was tearing away at me. This wasn't right. "Lacus?" I pleaded for help.

"Kira, leave her alone." Thank you, Lacus. Kira folded his arms in mock defense, but I knew that he wouldn't defy Lacus. I was safe now. The rest of the trip was spent in silence. I tried to guess what the others were thinking, but they gave me no clue. I thought, upon several occasions to say something to break the tension, but I left the thought in fear of what I might've said.

We pulled up to a large estate, framed with high white pillars. The whole place looked very Greek. A stiff man in a pressed tuxedo came to the back of the limo where we were seated and opened the door. Lacus was the first out. I followed, being helped by the man in the tux. I thanked him and waited with Lacus until Kira got out. I laughed a little when my brother asked the escort where his help was. The man rolled his eyes and closed the door.

"My name is Rodney, and I am to escort you to the Chairman." The man said and gave us a low bow. Lacus smiled. Rodney cringed when Kira tried to shake his hand. He lead us in and down a series of long hallways until he finally stopped in front of a large, decorated, steel door. "Wait here." He instructed as he opened and walked through the door.

Lacus and Kira both smiled as if this were just another day at work. Sure Lacus used to doing stuff like this all the time during the war, but Kira was only trying to tolerate it for her sake. I've done this all too many times to count, but I was still impatient.

"You may come in now." Rodney bowed as he opened the door for us to come in. Kira was the last person through, and once he was in, Rodney quietly shut the door behind us.

"Lacus-sama, and Kira-sama, I'd like to thank you for coming." The Chairmen waved us in. "Please take a seat, I'll be ready in a moment." He said turning to his computer to finish whatever he was doing. I stood in the back of the room because there were only two chairs, and I wasn't really invited to be here anyway. When he finished, he turned back around to us. "My name is Ray De Lin. Kira, Lacus," he paused. "And who might you be?" he looked up and asked me.

"My name is Cagalli Yula Athha. I am the Lion and chief representative of Orb." I bowed slightly.

"Well, well, I wasn't expecting someone so _official_ to be accompanying my guests." He was a little shocked. "Would you like a seat?"

"No, I'm fine sir." I knew he didn't want me here by the sound of his voice, but even he knew that it would be political suicide to send the most powerful person in Orb out of his office.

"Okay then, Let's begin." He gave a piece of paper to both Kira and Lacus. "Being new to this office, I've made it my first priority to learn about the stability of my alliances." That's a nice way of saying "If there's a war, I want you on the front lines," but he'd never say that. "What I've just given you is a request of alliance. I know that in both of our recent wars, there has been a third party involvement: the Clyne Faction. Sound familiar?" he paused. I eyed him warily. What was he getting at? "With its various mobile suits, such as the ZGMF-X20A and ZGMF-X19A, this third party alliance has become very powerful."

"De Lin-sama, I don't think I understand your objective here." Kira offered. That makes two of us.

"Me neither. Would you mind being a bit more . . . to the point?" Lacus added. Okay, three of us.

"My apologies, my friends. I am meaning to ask if you, being representatives of this third party, would please enter into an alliance of peace for the good of all people."

What? Alliance of peace? The good of all people? That's completely illogical!

"De Lin-sama, I would like for you to know that my faction is neutral at all times, and we don't not enter into alliances of any kind because we are a third party neutral faction. I would like it if ceased attempts negotiating with any other members of my faction." Lacus retorted.

"Aren't members of your faction free to leave at will?" The tension was growing.

"Yes, but they also come to me to escape the pressures of alliances, pressures, De Lin, that you are pushing on me and my associate the longer we speak." Getting thicker.

"Then, by all means, feel free to leave." De Lin snapped.

Lacus stood, Kira not even one-step behind spun to accompany her out the door.

"De Lin-sama, I would appreciate it if we never have to have this conversation." I gave him a plastic smile and showed myself out.

"I'll see you later, Cagalli." He called as I left.

How rude! To call me by my first name! I can't believe him! The nerve!

"Time to go, Cagalli. We have to look for our special friend now." Kira called from the limo outside. I ran to catch up, still fuming.

Once inside the limo, I felt free to speak. "So, that went well." I mocked my friends.

"Sure, have your laugh." Kira ceded. "But now, we have more time to look for Athrun."

"Yeah. Do you know where he was staying?" I asked.

"Well," Lacus began, "no."

"So, where do we begin?" I plastered faux optimism on my face.

"We'll start with Yzak." My brother supplied. It seemed logical to start looking for Athrun by asking his friends. He reached over the seat and told the driver where to go. When he came back he said, not to hopefully, "We're on our way."

"What's wrong?" Lacus asked.

"Yzak hasn't been seen for a little over a month." Kira told us what the driver had said.

"We should still check out his apartment." I tried to reassure myself. Everything will be fine. He's probably with Athrun. Those two can take care of themselves. Yeah, nothing to worry about.

Soon we pulled up to a large apartment building, which I assumed to be where Yzak lived. "Here we are." Kira smiled.

We got out, this time without help, and proceeded to locate apartment number 386, Yzak and Dearka's place. Once we found the door, Kira knocked.

After a moment a bewildered Dearka came and opened the door. He hadn't changed at all since the war. His tan still made his blonde hair look out of place and he was really tall. "We don't want any!" he cried and began to shut the door.

"Dearka, it's me, Lacus." Lacus slid her foot in the door.

"What?" Dearka wiped his eyes until he could see. "Lacus?" He looked close at our pink haired friend. "Well then, come on in." The door opened further and we all stepped inside. Lacus and I sat on a couch, the only furniture of note in the place, while Dearka wandered to the kitchen to get drinks, and Kira stood near the door, making sure it was secure.

"Dearka, we were wondering if you've seen Athrun or Yzak." Lacus prompted after receiving her water from him.

"Here," he handed me a water as well. He didn't seem like his usual cheerful self. He was very disconnected. "No, I haven't seen either of them since they went to see that new Chairmen, De Lin."

"Well now, that's odd" Kira commented.

"Why?" Dearka asked, taking a seat on the floor.

"We just came from our meeting with this De Lin character." Kira answered, refusing to sit.

"Yeah, you're the only one's who've come back, if that's the case." Our tanned companion yawned and seemed to brighten a little. "Lucky for me, I haven't been called up yet." Dearka brightened further still after a moment of thought. "Hey, you just said you came back from the meeting with the Chairman, right?"

Duh! "Yeah, we just now said that!" I felt insulted, so I tried to return the favor.

"What did you all talk about?" he pressed.

"He wanted an Alliance with us and probably Terminal, but we left in the middle of his proposal." Lacus said, trying to gain Dearka's apparent clarity.

"Then what would he want with coordinator soldiers?" he mused for a moment.

"Could he be taking a different approach to the former Chairman's plans?" I offered after a moment. "Think for a moment. He could be perfecting the coordinator to better suit the Destiny Plan. He would want us in legal contract so we couldn't interfere." What was I thinking? That couldn't be right!

"You may be on to something, Cagalli. He originally wanted me to come alone, but I called about Lacus's appointment so we could go together." Kira paused. "If I had gone alone, I have no doubt that I'd be where Athrun and Yzak are now."

"Then, what should we do? Just walk up to him and ask, "Hey, what'd you do with my finance and his friend?"" I proposed. Everyone became suspiciously aware that I was wearing Athrun's ring. There's nothing wrong with it. It was given to me; why shouldn't I wear it?

"No, that wouldn't look good. We need to be more tactful." Kira argued, being the first one to tear himself away from my jewelry of choice. Walking over to me, he whispered in my ear, "We'll talk about this later."

"Whatever we do, we will need to talk to the Chairman again." Lacus provided.

We all agreed, and got ready for the return trip to the council building. This time Dearka came with us, eager to find out what was going on. Kira told our driver, again, where to go. I remember a distinct sigh coming from the front of our limo afterwards. I decided to sit in the back row and watch for now. It might be best to let Dearka take the fall and lead us to our former companions.

* * *

**Cagalli jumped to a big conclusion off of nothing, I know. It is partly to show what I refer to as "random circular logic". She may be wrong, she may be right, she may be over thinking, but that's why I prefer to write in 1st person. Limited knowledge is a wonderful stalling tool. Please review. Thanks, and until next time!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi all. Some concern has been raised on behalf of Yzak. Well, I can tell you that little will be found out in this chapter. Yzak's moment comes in chapter 4, so don't worry. I, personally, feel kindabad for using Dearka as a scapegoat, but then again, this isn't his story. Hope you all enjoy, and more from me later.**

_

* * *

_

_"Whatever we do, we will need to talk to the Chairman again." Lacus provided._

_We all agreed, and got ready for the return trip to the council building. This time Dearka came with us, eager to find out what was going on. Kira told our driver, again, where to go. I remember a distinct sigh coming from the front of our limo afterwards. I decided to sit in the back row and watch for now. It might be best to let Dearka take the fall and lead us to our former companions._

_

* * *

_

Again, Rodney greeted us at the door, though he seemed more annoyed the more he saw of Kira. I guess it was my brother's fault for mocking him at every turn. I found it amusing though. We followed Rodney again to the large, steel door. Again, he walked through the door, and came back out allowing us in.

"I was not expecting to see you two again. Kira, Lacus, Cagalli, and Dearka, I presume?" De Lin still bothered with formalities. Dearka nodded in acknowledgement of his name.

"De Lin-sama, I was wondering if you could help us." Lacus began.

"Well, Clyne-sama, I don't believe that I am too willing to help, considering your attitude earlier today." Deceitful demon!

"Excuse me, Ray, my associate's former action should have no effect on the current affairs at hand." Thank God for diplomatic training. I was on the edge of running into a long stream of curses. I'm also thankful that Kira took over the conversation. I did like returning the earlier insult though.

"We're looking for some friends of ours," Kira walked over and slammed his fist on the Chairman's desk. "Silver-haired hothead with a long scar across his face, and a blue-haired boy who could take your life as soon as look at you, Care to tell us where they are?" Whoa! Kira usually wasn't this forward, nor had I ever heard him describe Athrun like that. He sounded dangerous.

De Lin, however, looked no worse for wear. What was more disturbing was that he actually seemed to expect it, and remained calm. Then, a slight grin spread on his face. "My apologies, I've not seen your friends." Bull! He has to seem them. I knew it! It was written all over his face! Can't anyone else see it?

"Thank you, De Lin-sama." Lacus said as she stood. The others followed her out. I can't believe that they're just going to walk out! Not me. I was getting some answers!

Once everyone else was out, it was my turn to do some questioning. "Ray, tell me where they are!"

"Cagalli, my dear girl, I don't know who you're talking about."

"BULL! YOU KNOW WHERE THEY ARE, AND D, YOU WILL TAKE ME TO THEM! IS THAT CLEAR!"

"Now, there's no need to yell. Let's make deal, you and I." He winked.

"DEAL? Here's a deal for you: you give me back Athrun, or I'll punch your face in!"

"Athrun is it? Well, well, we can't have him around now, can we?"

"What are you talking about?"

He was eyeing me, and I knew it. What was he trying to do? "Cagalli, if I may be so bold, you are one beautiful woman."

WHAT!

"Please, listen to me. Of all the people that have come through those doors, none were more captivating than you, Princess."

"Of all the people?" Maybe I could get my answers yet. I could play his game. I let my face cave a little. The move didn't go unnoticed.

"How about we re-talk that deal of ours?" he leaned across his desk in what I guess he thought was a seductive pose. I was about to hurl.

"Okay, first." I sat in the chair closest to his desk. "Why don't you tell me where my friends are?" Getting sick!

"What will it profit me to tell you?" I knew he had them.

"We can discuss that afterward." Selling my most promising smile was never harder. It's all for Athrun! It's all for Athrun!

"Whatever I ask?"

"Afterward." Oh God, I hope I know what I'm doing.

"Deal."

"Deal." I answered. Thank goodness that was over.

"Here's the key." He reached into his desk drawer and tossed me a small hunk of metal.

"Where's the door?" I asked quizzically.

"Oh come on Princess, you didn't think I'd make it that easy, did you?" A devilish grin filled his face. This was all I was going to get.

"I guess not." I smiled and got up.

"You'll know everything in the end, I promise, my sweet Princess."

Lacus was waiting for me outside to steel door. She quickly shut it behind me. I felt like I could scream. What had I just done?

"Cagalli," she started.

"I'd rather not talk about it." I hung my head in shame and she helped me to the limo. It was growing dark. Kira was about to reach over and talk to the driver; I stopped him by placing my hand on his arm. "Kira, I . . . uh. Got a lead?" I pulled the key out of my pocket and showed it to my present company.

Kira almost leapt up. "How'd you get that! Where does it go? Where are they!"

"I don't know where they are, but De Lin gave me this key."

"How'd you get it?" his look grew concerned.

"I'd rather not say." I turned my head to look away while Dearka began to cheer. I let them have their fun. I'd worry about my payment later, once we'd found Athrun. Oh, and Yzak. For the moment, we should all be glad that we were one step closer to finding our friends.

Kira told the driver to take us to a building that wasn't too far from the council building. Once we arrived, we all piled out, and Kira tipped the driver as his shift was over. If we had to go anywhere else, we'd be walking. "So, where are we anyway, Kira?" I asked.

Dearka recognized the place immediately. He answered for Kira. "You brought us to the ZAFT military PRISON!" The soldier fell to his knees in denial.

Lacus helped him up from his hysterics and he gradually regained his composure. He explained an incident from when he was in military training and was brought to the prison as part scare tactic punishment. We all tried to help him back to his normal self. Once we were ready, Dearka volunteered to lead us to the warden's office, while Kira told us that we were here because of the shape of the key screamed "military".

Dearka knocked on the office door. "Dearka Elsmen."

Only a moment's pause passed until a booming voice crashed the silence. "Elsmen!"

"That means: come in." Dearka whispered and he quickly opened the door for us. Quietly, we all piled into the office and lined the back wall.

"What do you want Elsmen?" the warden snapped from behind a pile of paperwork so high that it blocked my view.

"My friends and I were hoping to find Zala and Joule here, sir!" Dearka shouted in a typical military voice.

"Your friends aren't here Elsmen." The man behind the papers said coldly.

"Thank you, sir!" Dearka opened the door so we could leave.

"They were taken this morning." The warden said almost under his breath.

Dearka re-shut the door. "Taken where, sir?" Dearka asked, much quieter.

"The Chairman had them sent to the lab. I signed the papers last night, and they were taken out this morning." He supplied, still in a low voice. He sounded almost scared to look at us. He began reading off a list of people, all presumably former ZAFT soldiers that had been taken to the lab. Among those on the list, were the names: Joule and Zala.

"Sir, can you tell me why the were here, or why they were taken?"

"That I cannot. I would tell you if I knew, but these orders came directly from the Chairman, himself. Its over my head." He sounded distressed and worried. As if to get us out of his office in a hurry, he quickly dismissed Dearka, and we all left.

Once we were safely outside, Kira asked Dearka about "the lab". Our soldier described a terrifying place of coordinator birth. "This is the place where babies are taken from their mothers and forgotten in test tubes until a new drug or technique needed testing. You can hear the cries of children even as soon as you enter. They make no move to hide what they do. It used to be a place where people only tried to advance the race, now it's a glorified torture chamber." The images he gave were so sad and vile. I couldn't imagine what they were doing to Athrun.

The image of the little boy crying at his mother's death came back to me. A poor little blue haired boy, to afraid to even cry, but brave enough to fight back. Losing everything. I would not let it happen again! "Let's go!"

"Cagalli, they're not open at this hour." Dearka argued.

"We don't know what they're doing in there. Athrun could be dead by now as far as we know!" I felt one tear fall down my cheek, as I realized what I just said. Dead? No, he can't be dead. He can't! I turned away and began fiddling with the ring I wore.

"Cagalli," Kira came up behind me and walked me around the corner. I sat down on the sidewalk, trying my hardest not to cry. "Cagalli, I told you that we'd talk. Now, let's talk." He sat down in front of me.

"Kira!" I broke. I flung my arms around my brother and cried until I thought I had no tears left.

He stroked my back and told me that it would be alright. He told me that Athrun was alive and he was well. He said that we'd get him and go home and forget that this ever happened. All the while I cried, but I believed him. I didn't want to, but I did. I knew he couldn't be alive, but I believed he was.

"Cagalli," I looked up, "why do you wear that ring?" Kira asked. I knew he would.

"I-." I began. I wanted to answer. I wanted to say that "I wear it because I love him", but I couldn't.

I saw Lacus creep around the corner. I wiped my eyes immediately. Kira looked up to see Lacus as well. "Kira, Dearka said we could stay with him until the morning."

Kira nodded in thanks and helped me back to my feet. Lacus and Dearka started walk while I stopped Kira for a moment. "This never happened."

Kira nodded, grabbed my hand and we ran to catch up with the party ahead of us. "Come on, slow poke!" Kira called to me. Oh, that did it. I ran harder and faster. I would not be beaten by my little brother. Not today!

Dearka's apartment was closer than I thought, but I was not about to welcome sleep. Not while Athrun was in danger. Dearka and Kira went out like lights, the blonde in his room and the brunette by the door in the living room. Lacus stayed up with me.

"He would want you to rest." Lacus placed her arm around my shoulder as I sat on the couch and looked out the window.

"Lacus, I just want him to be safe." I lowered my head onto the armrest.

"Everything will be fine."

"Lacus, I wish you all would stop saying that."

"But you know it's true." She hugged me a little.

"No, it's not. He's in danger and you all expect me to sleep like baby. By morning he might be dead. What would I do then? We should be there now, breaking in and saving the day. We shouldn't be here sleeping. You heard how Dearka described that place. They're going to kill them!"

"You're really worried about him, aren't you?" That was a stupid question. Of course I'm worried. She glanced down and picked up my hand. "This is a beautiful ring. He really does love you. That's why I know that he's in trouble." She looked back to the sleeping coordinator who was sprawled out in front of the door. For a moment, I saw her smile. "He would have come home. He would never let anything hurt you, and he'd never break your heart."

I didn't know what she was thinking, but a tear fell from her eye. "Lacus," I began. I didn't know what to say, but I wanted to help. In anyway I could, I just wanted to help.

"You can't stop them, you know. Once they get their mind set on something, they do it." She sat with me and watched out the window, for a while, saying nothing. What was wrong with her? She glanced back one last time at Kira. "He sleeps fairly soundly. You do to. You should get some rest."

"Lacus, I can't sleep now."

"No." she said with a little force. "No, you need your rest." Sometimes, when Lacus talks like that, she reminds me of an older sister. Though I don't have one, if I did, I'd want it to be her. She knows me better than I do sometimes. Maybe it's just part of being a coordinator. Coordinator? Athrun. Key. Lab.

"Lacus, do you think they will be there tomorrow?"

"I know they will." Lacus smiled. "Dream of him if it makes you feel better." She stood, walked over and laid down next to Kira. "Good night."

I don't know if she was talking to Kira or me, but I re-paid the formality and laid down on the couch. Athrun, if you can hear my thoughts, I'm worried about you. I know you're not alright, and I can't believe I'm laying here doing nothing. I know you would want me to rest, but I can't, not without you. Athrun, come back. I rolled over on to my side, and cried myself to sleep.

* * *

**I just think it's fitting to end when the main character goes to sleep. Late in the chapter there is more random circular logic. Lacus is quite possibly the hardest character for me to write for. If anyone could give me a pointer or two, that would be helpful (please). Any comments, guesses, or concerns are welcome on the review board.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well everyone, I'm sorry for not being too timely. My internet has been down for about a week. Anyway, this a short chapter, but I do have the next couple of chapters written, so more should come soon, should my compy continue to comply. I'll stop talking now and let y'all get to the story; hope you enjoy.**

**

* * *

**

I couldn't see a thing. The darkness clawed its way closer to me, enveloping everything. My perfect dream of a sunset with _him _was being eaten away by this darkness, bit by bit. He held on to my arm, swearing he would protect me; that was until the darkness took him too. "Athrun!" I cried. "Come back!" Where did you go? His smile just faded away, and soon he was no longer there. I stood alone in the darkness. I had to stay strong, for Athrun, and Kira, and Lacus, and Orb. I could stand strong.

I thought I could, but it was just so black, and I was all alone. Doubt came first, and then fear. Finally, the tears came. I was a scared little girl again. I ducked down and cradled my legs up to my chest. I was utterly alone, in the darkest of nights. Tears flowed freely.

"Cagalli, I'm here." I heard Athrun say, as tenderly as if he was lying beside me, holding me in his arms.

"Then, why can't I find you?" I cried, tears mixing with my words.

"Cagalli, it's okay, I'm here."

"No! Athrun, where are you?" I began to get hysterical. "Athrun! Where'd you go? Athrun, come back! ATHRUN!"

I opened me eyes to find Kira sitting beside me, telling me it was alright, and he was here. It was Kira talking all along. Athrun had never come.

The realization hit me pretty hard. Athrun was still missing. That means he's still in danger.

"Cagalli, are you all right?" Lacus inquired, kneeling next to where I laid on the couch.

I surveyed the scene. Kira was sitting on the couch and leaning over me, protectively. Lacus knelt beside me and was looking up at Kira and me. Dearka stood, groggily, in the middle of the room. No one else was here.

"I'm fine, just a bad dream, I guess." I sat up, realizing how extremely close it put me to my brother.

"Cagalli," he placed his hands on my shoulders. "Do you want to talk?" He looked very concerned. I was still recovering from the shock of the dream, but I didn't really want to say anything in front of Dearka and Lacus. So, I shook my head in answer. Kira gave me a half-hearted smile that said he'd let me have the benefit of the doubt.

"Dearka, is the lab open yet?" I asked, remembering the plans for today. Dearka nodded, and I put on my bravado. "Well then, what are we waiting for?" I leapt up and urged everyone to edge towards the door. When I looked back to make sure everyone was coming, I saw that they all just stared at me blankly. "Come on, why are you waiting?"

A sullen mood settled over my friends and me. "Did something happen? What's wrong with you guys?"

Kira stood up and walked over to me. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders as he led me outside. "Cagalli," he began, once we were safely outside. "There was a phone call this morning, from Miss Joule."

"Yzak's mother?"

"Yeah. It was not good news. Yzak's now in critical condition, and is in the local hospital's emergency room. She has a friend who is a nurse there. She said that he was drugged almost to the point of death. He was entered and diagnosed as to have severely overdosed on common painkillers." Kira paused to let his words sink in. They did.

"Was there any word of Athrun?"

"No, but both the Hawke girls are signed in to the same hospital." Kira looked off to the distance, staring at nothing.

"Painkillers?" It seemed odd. "What would Yzak need painkillers for?" I mused aloud. Kira shrugged. "Why are the Hawke sisters there?"

"I don't know." He said, shrugging again.

Lacus opened the door, Dearka following close behind. "Are we ready?" Dearka asked no one in particular.

"Yeah. Where should we visit first?" Kira asked. Everyone looked at me. I was supposed to answer? Figures. I want to see Athrun, but Yzak may need us more. How was I supposed to answer?

In the voice of Cagalli the Head Representative, I answered, "We will go to the hospital first." Kira nodded in approval. Lacus gave me a half-hearted smile while Dearka almost jumped.

We took off walking, Dearka leading the way. Athrun, please be okay.

Kira asked for the room of "Mr. Joule" and soon we were at his door. Dearka walked in first, the rest of us following closely. Yzak lay on a white-sheeted bed. He had needles in both of his arms and he connected to an oxygen tap to keep him breathing. This was his lowest moment, but still I couldn't help think that he has never looked more peaceful or serene. Once Dearka had sat down, I walked over to the silver-haired coordinator.

I stood at his bedside. He was completely helpless now. "Yzak," I knew he couldn't hear me, but I had to try. "What happened to you?" The fire was gone from his expression. His features were limp and lifeless, but I still wanted an answer: anything but silence. "Yzak, what's going on? Who's done this?" I fought back my fear.

"Ath-." The boy opened his lips ever so slightly. "Athrun," his speech was so soft I could barely hear it. "Run." His muscles visibly tightened. His heart rate quickened.

"Yzak," Lacus gasped in surprise.

"Hurry, Ath- run." With a long breath, his mouth closed. He was unconscious again.

"Arigato, thank you, Yzak." I gave him a nod, in thanks. Athrun was in danger, serious danger. I stood and walked out of his room.

"We should let him rest." Lacus tried to explain to Dearka, who refused to leave with us.

"If he wakes up, someone should be here. I'll stay." It was a good idea. If he had any information, we would need to know as soon as possible.

"Then you stay, Dearka. I'm going to find out what's going on." I said, mostly to myself as Kira and Lacus followed me down the hall and back outside.

Athrun, what are they doing to you? Don't end up like Yzak. I know you're stronger than that. Hold out, I'm almost there.

Kira led us to this large gray building in the middle of nowhere. "Here we are, PLANT Research Facility number 41."

There was nothing extraordinary about the building, itself. But, I felt a connection to it somehow. It sent cold chills down my body. I could hear cries for help in my mind. Hundreds of little children were crying for comfort. I could see Athrun too. He just stood there, taking every kind of torture I could imagine. I had to get him out.

We walked in casually, like nothing was wrong. I don't believe I've ever showed so much restraint. Kira could tell it was taking its toll on me; I knew because he placed hand on my shoulder in a comforting gesture.

"May I help you?" a squat man asked from behind a desk positioned carefully in front of the main door asked.

"Yes," Lacus answered. "My name is Lacus Clyne and I am looking for a friend of mine."

* * *

**I'm not a big fan of Yzak, truthfully; but that's beside the point. I would like to thank my reviewers for putting up with my absence. The next chapter will be up in a day or two, I promise!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Well Everyone, I told you the next chapter would be up in a hurry. Chapter 6, I'm not so sure about. For all of you that are worried for Athrun, things are about to get a whole lot better, or worse; depends on how you look at it.**

_

* * *

_

_"May I help you?" a squat man asked from behind a desk positioned carefully in front of the main door asked._

_"Yes," Lacus answered. "My name is Lacus Clyne and I am looking for a friend of mine."_

* * *

"Oh, Clyne-sama, I apologize for not recognizing you." Yeah, because we all know how common pink hair is. "Please, tell me who your friend is, and I'll fetch them immediately." Wow. That was easier than I thought it'd be. 

"A man by the name of Zala, Athrun Zala, actually." The man's helpful attitude sure left in a hurry.

"I am sorry, but I don't think he can come out here." He thought for a moment. He was obviously a fan of the songstress, not wanting to push her away. "However, I can take you to him." He smiled.

"That would be helpful." Lacus thanked him. When we started to follow him, he quickly stopped. Confused, Lacus asked what was wrong.

"I said I could take _you_ to him. Not them." He said pointing to Kira and me.

"Then they will wait here." Lacus said, staring at Kira as if to tell him something with just her eyes. Kira nodded, handing her the key, and Lacus followed the man down a blackened hallway.

Kira and I sat in two adjacent chairs near the man's desk. "Are you sure it was a good idea to let Lacus go with that man alone?" I asked Kira quietly.

"No." Kira answered, just as softly. We then sat in silence. The seconds rolled into minutes, about 40 of them to be more precise. I knew we were both worried. Must run in the family. That thought was almost enough to make me smile, but I was too worried about Athrun and Lacus to smile. Suddenly, Kira looked up. "They're back." He whispered. I didn't doubt him; after all, his hearing was much better than mine. He probably heard their footsteps; I strained to hear them too. No sound came to my ears.

I never heard the footfalls, even after I could see them coming back. Lacus was helping a dangly figure down the hallway. The man who led her offered her no help. I couldn't make out who the other person was in the dim light. Until they came closer. I almost leapt up. "Athrun!" I said, barely above a whisper.

It was Athrun. I knew it, though he was barely recognizable. He looked beaten and abused beyond belief. He limped ever other step, though he tried to hide it. I could count his ribs without effort, and he had absolutely no energy. I wanted to run to him. I would've, had Kira not grabbed onto my wrist.

Lacus walked her charge all the way too us. It was then when Kira let me go. I took him by the shoulders. He seemed to not be able to even lift his head to see me. I knelt down to see his face. It was hidden somewhere in that mass of blue hair. I brushed it back to find his face, but what I saw broke my heart.

His face was horribly marred; one eye blackened and dried blood everywhere. "Athrun," I sobbed a little. He did what he could to lift his face and open his eyes, but it seemed to be too much.

"Ca- Cagalli?" he asked in a beaten tone.

"Yes Athrun. It's me." I cried. The sight was too much. What had they done to him?

Lacus let him down onto me for support. "Cagalli, I-." He tried to speak.

"Shh. Don't strain yourself. I'm here now. Everything will be all right. I'm here to take you home." I whispered, so that only he would hear.

"Cagalli, I never meant for this to happen." He choked out. His voice was so pained. I couldn't stand to see him like this. It was too much.

"We're taking you home Athrun." I sobbed into him. "I'm taking you home."

"You can't." he sighed. "I am in no condition to be moved."

I heard Lacus pay the man at the desk. She gave a large sum, apparently for his bail from the prison. Kira leaned in on us. "Lacus paid for you, Athrun. You're free now."

"Kira," Athrun strained. "I'm so broken, I'm all but dead." He tried to laugh a little, but it turned into coughing, which seemed to weaken him more. When he stopped, he said, "Don't worry, I can't feel it anymore." Painkillers. They drained Yzak of everything too.

I held him there for a moment, until I heard sirens in the background. "Lacus," I looked up. "What's that?"

She nodded from Kira's arms. "An ambulance, to take him to the hospital."

"We're going to help you get better, Athrun. You'll be fine, and we can be together."

He just stared at the floor. There was no energy left in him to even talk.

A team of paramedics came in and took him from me. They laid him out on a stretcher and wheeled him out of the building. Just like that, he was taken away from me again.

"Athrun." I cried to myself. He's gone again.

No. Not again; not this time. I'm going after him, and now. I picked myself up, resolve strengthening. I heard Lacus crying, and Kira trying to console her. I glanced at them only for a moment. I'm coming Athrun. I walked out the door and ran down the street. My legs grew tired in a hurry, but that would not stop me. I ran still harder, still faster. As my muscles began to give out on me, I became more dependant on sheer determination. Though that was a trait I was not short on, a mile or two down the road, even it began to run dry. I began to break down. I slowed; I couldn't push myself any harder. But I did. I was not giving up now. I continued to run.

I realized just how far I let myself go when I realized I was looking up to sidewalk sprawled out in an almost serene, picturesque way in front of me. I closed my eyes, as people walked around me, not even realizing I was there. My sides heaved; I couldn't breathe, but I had to go on. I had to catch up with Athrun. He needed me.

I needed him.

But, I couldn't stand back up. My body wouldn't let me. After trying to struggle, crawling my way farther, my eyes closed.

* * *

**His first grand apperence, and he's instantly gone again. I hated it when I wrote it, but it seemed logical. Poor Cagalli, though. Things just keep getting worse. I think I actually cried when I reread this for errors. Please review.**

**Oh, and if anyone has an idea for me, I'm running thin.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Well, chapter 6 is up. Cagalli just ran herself into exhaustion after a team of paramedics took Athrun to the hospital.It was one of those blind, not thinking moments. However, here's an AsuCaga moment that you've all been waiting for. **

**WARNING: OOC Athrun, but I couldn't pass up the oppertunity. It was too perfect; I was in a moment of weakness. Oh, you'll see what I mean.**

* * *

Damn that light. Does it have to be right in my eyes? 

"Cagalli, you're awake!" Kira leapt up to my side.

"Of course I'm awake, what else would I be?"

Kira looked down, and my eyes began to scan my surroundings. I was in a very clean, very white room. It was shockingly bright. I was propped up on a bed, which was a little too firm for my liking. There was a curtain pulled on my right that closed off the entire side of the room. Wait. I was in the hospital.

"Kira, why am I here?" I asked blankly.

"You almost ran yourself to death, Cagalli. Your heart and lungs were almost to the point of collapse, and you would have killed yourself, had you not passed out." Kira brought his hand up to my face and gently placed it on my cheek. "Why did you do that?"

"I don't know. I just didn't want someone to take Athrun away again. We spent so long finding him, and I wasn't going to let all that just get thrown away." My eyes flared. "Where is Athrun?"

"He's close, just a few rooms down the hall. Lacus is with him."

"How is he?" It was all I could bring myself to ask.

"He's resting, last I heard." Kira let his hand fall from my face.

I nodded, thanking him for telling me.

Then, from out of nowhere, a horrendous scream came from behind the curtain on my right. I leapt up in mild shock. Kira stood and walked over to the cloth wall. He slowly pulled it back to revile a person strapped to a bed similar to mine.

Kira knelt down next to the person and brush the hair from her eyes. Lunamaria Hawke? She struggled against the straps holding her to the bed. As if she were rabid, she shook and fled from Kira's hands while he tried to calm her down. When she screamed again, a nurse came running in with a rather large syringe filled with a rather vile looking liquid. She rushed over and quickly drained the lot into Luna's arm.

She visibly relaxed. Kira stood up and thanked the nurse. I assumed that Luna was put into some kind of artificial sleep, because her breathing slowed and she no longer pulled against her restraints.

"She's had a bad reaction to some kind of new drug. She's become hyper aggressive." My brother looked back to me. "Shinn's been here all morning. He can barely stand to be here anymore." Poor Luna.

"Did she come from the lab too?" I asked.

"Yes. She and her sister were both brought here shortly before Yzak. They were also charged on drug overdose. The only difference being their reactions to the drug."

"Who would do that? Who would use these people like guinea pigs, testing drugs on them with mo regard for their health? It's inhumane." I thought aloud. I looked over at Luna, who was now sleeping peacefully. "If she became aggressive, what happened to Meyrin?"

Kira looked down. He was about to answer when a familiar silhouette graced the doorway. The songstress entered warily.

"Oh, Cagalli, you're awake." Lacus said, upon noticing me. "Meyrin hasn't made any progress, and Athrun isn't doing much better." She whispered. "Yzak is finally able to stand on his own though." She sighed. I could tell that the stress was taking its toll on my friends.

I laid my head back down, not knowing what to say. I laid there for a moment, trying to fit the pieces together in my head. Coordinators were being taken, and used for experiments. That much we know. The question now is: "why?" De Lin is behind it somehow, but we don't know why.

Athrun. He's not doing well, and I should be there. I tried to stand up. My muscles ached but I had to go to him.

"Cagalli!" Kira leapt over to my bed. He stood in front of me and held my legs to the bed. "You're not strong enough to get up yet."

"Please Kira, let me go to Athrun." I pleaded.

"Kira, we should take her to see him." Lacus took up my case. Thank you, Lacus.

"Fine. Sit here for a moment." Kira stood back up and went to the corner of the room to fetch a wheelchair. How indignant! The leader of Orb being wheeled around helplessly in a wheelchair at the mercy of slightest wind, the thought was too embarrassing. But it would be worse to just lie down. Kira and Lacus helped me into the chair and moved me down the hallway.

The rooms lining the hall were all filled. Every name plate bore the name of someone else the warden rattled off when he read his list to us. It was eerily scary. Every name was another person who had been taken and tested, and now they ended up here on the very edge of life. De Lin will pay. Nothing is worth so many people's lives. Then, we came to the door. "Zala."

The room was dark. The blinds were pulled and the lights were off. It was deathly silent as well. Kira pushed me through the doorway and stopped by a pulled curtain. My brother slowly pulled back the cloth. A soft moan came from the person on the other side. Oh Athrun. It sounded so pitiful. I tried to push myself up to the side of the now revealed bed. I'm here, Athrun.

Lacus was right, he didn't look much better. He was horribly pale and gaunt. His breathing was extremely shallow and his heart rate was fearfully slow. Kira helped me to his bedside. I placed my hand on his. It was warm, thank goodness. He was still alive.

"Athrun," I knew he was asleep, but I hoped he could still hear me. "I'm so sorry." It was my fault. I should've gone with him when he left. I should know what's going on. I should know how to make everything right. I should never have let him go. It's my fault he's like this. I wasn't there to protect him. Tears ran down my face and stained his bed when I rested my head by his side. "It's all my fault."

I heard a faint noise come from him. I lifted my head, tears still coming. He had opened his eyes. He saw me, saw me crying. "Athrun?" I quickly pulled myself back. He nodded a little, and smiled. It was that special smile, reserved just me. He knew who I was, and that made me happy. "Are you okay?"

Again, he nodded slightly. That was good to know. "Cagalli," he tried to pull himself up.

"It's okay. Athrun, don't get up."

"That's big talk for someone in a wheelchair." He smiled and continued to sit up.

"Yeah, well I'm not the one who's stuck in bed." I came back, re-setting my hand on his. He glanced down at my hand, no doubt noticing his ring. "I haven't taken it off." I said, pulling my hand up to my chest, defensively.

"Good. I wanted you to wear it." He brought his hand to mine and gently took it. "It is special to me." I could feel my cheeks begin to burn. He laid back a little, obviously tired. "It was my mother's; it looks good on you." His laugh never sounded so sweet.

"Athrun," I was about to thank him, until he suddenly grew stern.

"Cagalli, De Lin is plotting something horrible."

"I know, Athrun."

"He's locking us up, trying to make resistance weaker. While keeping us out of the way, he will try to rekindle hatred towards the naturals. He wants another war."

"Then why would he be killing coordinators? It makes no sense!" He fell back a little under my outburst.

"He's bringing back Hibiki's dream of an ultimate coordinator." It was then that I realized that Kira had left the room. When did he leave? Athrun continued, "He is ordering the drugs, the ones for the fetuses, to be tested on grown coordinators first. That way, he hopes to maximize fetal success by minimizing fetal risk. In other words, he's killing us to save them."

"Why would he do something like that?"

"To ensure a world without war. The perfect world, with perfect people. He's an idealist, just like Durindal before him." My companion fell back, blue strands covering his eyes.

"Then why didn't he take Dearka, or Shinn?" It still didn't make sense to leave these two out.

"Because, De Lin doesn't believe they are threats. He can easily manipulate them. They lack the resolve of the others: Yzak, Meyrin, Kira."

"It's okay; I'm here." He seemed to be struggling to talk. I brought my hand to his cheek, and stroked back the hair from his eyes. He was so beautiful, especially those deep green eyes. It hurt to see him this weak, but what could I do? I was still indebted to De Lin, and I couldn't forget that. But that would wait until Athrun recovered his strength. I was his now. It was my job to make sure he got well. Then I remembered my own shortcomings, me being here in a wheelchair didn't bode well for anyone.

"You look beautiful today, Cagalli." What? Athrun? I looked up to see him staring at me. At once, I was lost in those emerald eyes. There was no where else I'd rather be. This was perfect. He sat up again, this time, to meet me. He wrapped an arm around me. I'm not sure if it was for support, but I'd like to think that he was just reassuring me that he loved me. "I promise, I'll never leave you again. I'll always be there to protect you, bodyguard or not."

I leaned into him, sharing his embrace. I wished that that moment could have lasted forever. It was so warm and blissful. I never wanted to leave his arms, but I had to. Though this moment was a treasure, there were important matters to attend to. "Athrun, what about De Lin?"

"Cagalli," he pulled back from me, slightly revitalized. "Can you forget about work for a moment?"

Huh? What? That was not what I was expecting to hear. "Why?"

"Dammit Cagalli, I've just been through a living hell, and you won't give me the time to embrace you properly?" I blinked. Where did this Athrun come from? I was confused.

"Well Athrun, I was just thinking that we still have work to do and-." That was all I could get out. Athrun had pulled me forward into himself. Without letting me finish, he pulled me into a deep kiss. I stayed there for what seemed like an eternity, not wanting to move. When he finally let me go, I came to a realization.

"Were you just faking being that weak for sympathy?" I asked as he lay back down.

"No, I always store just enough energy to always satisfy my woman." He said with a mysterious smirk. Oh, I hate you sometimes!

"Athrun!" What kind of an answer was that? I gave him a look of pure hatred. That was the worst answer! But he just smiled and took my anger. He knew I had enjoyed it, and I knew he'd try it again, when he worked up the energy.

* * *

**ducks behind desk I said I was sorry, but it was just too tempting. I hate that line, but it fit too well. **

**Next chapter is on it's way. See y'all then.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Well everyone, I'm sorry for failing ot have a proper internet connection. I've written through chapter 10 at the moment, however, I haven't had an opertunity to post them. Here's chapter 7. It's plot, I guess. Things will pick up soon. I am trying to get this up. So don't worry, I haven't forgotten about y'all.**

* * *

_"Athrun!" What kind of an answer was that? I gave him a look of pure hatred. That was the worst answer! But he just smiled and took my anger. He knew I had enjoyed it, and I knew he'd try it again, when he worked up the energy._

* * *

At that, Kira decided to reenter the room, Lacus in tow. Well, if Athrun hadn't already killed the moment, the look on Lacus's face sure would have. Athrun grew still, feigning weakness, I suppose. "Athrun, are you doing better?" the songstress asked, noticing that he was awake. 

Athrun nodded slightly, not showing too much energy. Well, I noticed. Anyway, Kira took the opportunity to invite Yzak into the room.

"So, I see we've all ended up at the same place." Yzak scowled with his usual, indifferent tone. He seemed to be better at least.

"Well, it's partly thanks to you, Yzak." I matched his sarcasm. I saw Athrun give a slight smirk out of the corner of my eye while his silver-haired friend began to fume.

"It wasn't exactly my choice to be delirious, _Princess_." Oh, Yzak! He smirked.

I balled up my fist and tried to wheel myself out from behind the bed. "You're gonna get it now!" Luckily for Yzak, I was slowed because of my chair, and the fact that Kira held me to it. There he went again, being the typical protective brother. I guess I can't blame him though. After all, I didn't really have the strength to pound Yzak properly anyway.

"Oh, the big, bad Princess has to hide behind big brother," he continued to taunt me. And he was doing a rather good job at that.

"Don't worry about him Cagalli." Kira whispered into ear. I tried to relax, but he was just trying to start a fight! It's not my fault! He started it! Really. Fine, I let it rest. For Athrun's sake, I don't want to kill his friend in his hospital room. I relaxed down into my wheelchair. Kira thanked me and stood to face what he described as a "silver-haired hothead with a long scar across his face". That's all he was.

"Yzak, I'm sure you've heard everything there is to know, so is there anything you're keeping from us?" Kira asked, quite blatantly. I guess he was also trying to fit the pieces together.

"Nothing other than Dearka sleeps like a rock, and when he wakes up, in a few hours, he's going to have a heart attack seeing you all here." Yzak answered, a smile never leaving his face. Yup, he's back to his old, sarcastic self; there's no doubting that.

"That's not what we meant!" Lacus chimed in.

"I know, but there's really nothing more I can tell you." Yzak shrugged. "All they told us was that we'd ensure a future without war, where coordinators would live in peace."

"You never seemed like the pacifist type, Yzak." Athrun choked out. He was immediately the center of attention.

"And you don't seem like the one to hide behind a princess in a wheelchair."

"You leave her out of this!" Athrun tried to get up, but Kira held him to his bed.

"Oh, isn't that sweet. Big brother comes to the rescue again."

"Yzak! You will watch your tongue." Lacus said calmly, yet surprisingly forceful. Yzak dropped his head in silence. "Athrun, lay back down. You need your rest." I watched Athrun slowly lay back down, struggling not to just fall. I didn't know he would jump up to defend me like that; it was quite flattering. He chanced a smile at me once he was back on his back.

"Now, Yzak, are you sure that is all you know?" Lacus inquired.

Yzak reclined against the door frame and thought for a moment. "When I was taken to the prison, I asked the warden. He said he didn't know anything, but I wouldn't be there for long." He looked at Kira, with a smirk on his face. "At the lab, they promised me that I would be just like you."

"Like me?" Kira asked stupidly.

"Yeah, they promised to make me stronger, smarter, faster, better, just like the ultimate coordinator." He let an evil grin stretch across his face, at Kira's look of horror. "I wanted it, the power." He added in a low voice.

"Yzak," Athrun said in the same low voice, as our silver haired friend dropped his head in shame.

"Yzak, don't be ashamed of it. It's in the past." Lacus walked over and placed a hand on his shoulder as he began to shake a little. That's what makes her so great. She always knows just what to say. When Yzak brought his head back up, the corners of his eyes were wet.

"I was stupid, to try and be like you!" Yzak yelled in spite at Kira.

"Sometimes, I wish I wasn't_ that_. But I am what I am, and I'm sorry if that's hurt you, Yzak." Kira added thoughtfully.

"Hurt me?" Yzak worked himself into a rage. "You stole everything from me!" He leapt forward at Kira, but my brother just caught him and held him still. I had never seen Yzak cry. He truly believed that he lived in Kira's shadow. True he could never defeat him, but does that make someone superior? Genes, skill, talent. What makes someone truly better than someone else?

"Cagalli," Lacus came over to me. "So, what do we do now?"

Why are you asking me? Why do I always have to make these decisions? Kira, Athrun, Yzak, someone answer for me! I don't want to! Everyone just looked at me, expectantly. Geez! Alright.

I wheeled myself back to Athrun's side. "When will you be able to travel?" I whispered into Athrun's ear.

"I'll need a few days to regain my strength," he whispered back.

"Are you sure?" I asked. When I did, I saw him smirk.

"Just a day or two, if you let me sleep."

"Okay." I looked back up to face everyone. Taking a deep breath to build up my courage, I pushed myself to the center of the room. Kira held my chair, while I tried to push myself up to stand. Painfully slow, I stood. "We will rest for three days. It's Thursday now, so on Monday, we will go back to the Chairmen. Lacus, you will get us a meeting with De Lin, drop my name if you have to, I owe him. Yzak and Dearka will stay here and watch over the coordinators that came from the lab. When Shinn returns to check on Luna, ask him to help you." I glanced back to Athrun, who was watching me with an approving look. "Kira, would you call Kisaka for me? I need to check up on Orb." Athrun slumped a little. "I will stay here for a moment, and return to my room when I am ready. If you all need me, wait for me in my room." Everyone nodded in unison and walked out swiftly.

"You are a true leader." Athrun said as I sat back in my wheelchair.

"Thank you." I smiled.

"You left Kisaka in charge of Orb?"

"Technically, but Jona thinks his running it."

Athrun rolled his eyes. "That purple haired idiot?"

"Yes, that purple haired idiot. It was the only way I could get him to leave me alone." I smiled warmly.

"Well, it looks like I'll have work to do when I get back to Orb." He smiled and stared off dreamily.

I wheeled myself back to him. "Oh, Athrun." I said amusedly as I laid my lips to his. One last kiss goodnight kiss was all I wanted. That was also all I got, since Athrun relaxed and fell asleep under my lips. It was good to see him sleep. I watched him for a moment, fascinated by the rhythmic rise and fall of his chest as he breathed. He looked so peaceful. I brought my hand up and closed his mouth so he wouldn't wake up with it hanging open. I laughed a little to myself.

I didn't want to leave. I wanted to just stay there and watch him sleep. I brushed his hair aside. He was so beautiful. His features were soft. Though he still looked horribly pale and skinny, he still held my heart. I couldn't help but smile. I wanted him to sleep in peace, so on my way out, I turned off the light and closed his door quietly.

It was a long trip pushing myself back down the hallway to my room, but lucky for me, Lacus was standing outside and saw me coming. She ran out to meet me and took control of my chair. "Cagalli, how is Athrun?" she asked kindly.

"He is sleeping."

"Will he be ready in just three days?"

"I hope so." We reached my room. Kira helped me back into my bed.

"Things still don't look too good." Kira supplied, tucking me in.

"I know." I said, looking over to Luna. She was still asleep, thank goodness.

"Athha?" a familiar voice called from the door.

"Hello, Shinn." Kira nodded back to him. My brother stood and followed Shinn to the other side of the room.

"He's been a wreak without Luna, or so I'm told." Lacus said as she sat down beside me.

"He's been dealt a cruel hand, no doubt." I answered, watching Shinn cry next to Luna's sleeping body.

"Such is life in war," she shrugged.

"It's still sad." I remembered the little Athrun dream again. Shinn lost everything in the war as well. Luna was all he had left. That in itself was sad enough, but he still carried around his sister's cell phone. He couldn't let go of the past, the war. It consumed him from the inside out.

Kira came back. "Get some sleep, sis. Shinn said he'd help, but you'll need your rest." He raised his hand to the light switch. "Good night." He turned out the light and left with Lacus, leaving me in the room with Luna and Shinn.

I grew tired to the sound of Shinn's crying. "Your tears won't bring her back." I called softly.

"I know," he whispered between sobs. There was nothing I could say to bring her back either. Maybe things will be better tomorrow. I let him cry me to sleep.

* * *

**Personally, I didn't like Shinn until I sat down to think about his character. When I tried to think of why he acts the way he does, I developed a sense of pity for him. I stand by the line that he was delt a cruel hand. **

**Anyway, I'll try to get the rest of my prewritten chapters up sometime next week. See you then.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi everyone. Sorry, but I'm actually early. Here is chapter 8. I'll be posting what I have a chapter a day until I hit the current place I've hit writer's block. I've been dealing with character issues, you'll see what I mean later unless I find a way to fix it. The story is still rising in plot, in other words, the climax will come around chapter 11 or 12. Please don't worry about it, I'm trying to go for quality and not crap. I would apologize for the time that takes, but that's just something we'll all have to deal with. Anyway, I'm going to shut up now.**

* * *

I could feel his hand on my cheek. He ran it softly down my face, as if tracing it to remember. I could see his smile; it was that special smile. It said so much in just one expression. He radiated warmth looking over me. "This is a dream, I know." I told the Athrun that was with me. "You're not real, are you?" He smiled, but never spoke. Instead, he lowered his face to mine. Placing a kiss on my lips, I could feel his breath. If this was a dream, it sure was strong. 

"Of course I'm real," he said, parting from me. "Just open your eyes." I awoke from the perfect dream into the perfect reality. Athrun was real, and sitting beside my bed, just how I dreamt him. I would've spoken, but I didn't want to kill the moment. I just wanted another kiss, but I didn't know how to ask. My eyes pleaded a little. He brought his face closer. Yes, please? Just as he set his lips on mine, he jerked his head away.

"What?" I asked, completely confused.

"Kira's coming," he pushed himself back. It was then that noticed that he was seated in a wheelchair. Geez, isn't anyone allowed to walk in here! Sure enough, Kira and Lacus soon appeared in the doorway.

"Nice to see you both awake. Did you get down here all by yourself, Athrun?" Lacus smiled as she came in.

"I had some help finding the chair," he admitted, slightly embarrassed, but too strong to blush.

"Good. Cagalli, I've scheduled a meeting with the Chairman." Lacus offered. "Monday at two."

"Thank you, Lacus."

"And no one came in from the lab last night, so it would appear that all is well." Kira added. Yup, it's just waiting now.

"Kira, can I meet you in my room in a moment?" Athrun asked. Kira nodded, and our company left. "Cagalli, we both will need our strength."

"I know."

"I talked to Kisaka, and Orb is well taken care of." He looked down and pushed himself away. "I've also called Terminal, and asked that they send the Eternal to us."

"Why? Why would you do that?"

"Because, the Chairman isn't going to give up that easily. We both know that." He smiled and brought himself closer again. "We might need to show some force, though I hope not." Always being optimistic, aren't you? I guess you're right though. I nodded in consent. If our mobile suits were already on the way, there was no stopping them. Besides, I'd like to fly again. "Now, you need you're rest."

"Athrun, I'm fine!" I sat up. "Look, I can walk!" I turned to the edge of the bed to prove that I could stand. I was too eager to wait.

"Cagalli, sit down!" I heard him call behind me. However, I was going to stand, and walk around the room. I knew I could, I had the strength. I pushed myself until my feet touched the floor. I was going to do this. That was, until I tried to pull myself up.

I guess not walking for a few days will weaken your leg muscles. And I know that now. At the time, however, I wasn't as lucky. I pushed down on the bed to raise myself, and my feet genuinely tried to accept the weight. My knees quickly buckled and my sorry butt was back on the bed in a flash. Now sooner had I tried to get up, I was back on the bed: helpless.

Athrun did his best to stifle a laugh as I fell. How rude! Laughing at me, when I can't help it. I tried again. This time my knees didn't buckle. I stood for a moment. I felt tall, and somewhat powerful. Standing for the first time in a few days will give you that feeling. "Cagalli," Athrun started, aghast. I turned around, and as I did, I felt my hospital gown twirl a little.

Athrun's faced was in a look of shock. "What? You didn't think I could do it did you?" I asked, mockingly. He shook his head, mouth still gaping open in disbelief. "Well, I can." I smiled and took a step alongside my bed. My steps were planned and deliberate; I wasn't about to fall and prove myself wrong. Step by step, I rounded the end of my bed and came closer to where Athrun sat in his chair. "So there." I said upon stopping in front of him.

"Well, I guess I was wrong. You can leave with Kira and Lacus and spend the weekend at Dearka's now." He let a sly smile slide across his face.

"Oh, so you want me gone?" I turned my back to him. "I guess that's how it is isn't it?" He didn't want me to leave, and I knew it, but I wanted him to say it. Just tell me that you want me to stay, Athrun.

"No, Cagalli," he reached a hand and set it on my side. I turned when I felt it on my waist. When I faced him, he sent his other hand to my shoulder. He leveled his hand on my shoulders and his eyes on mine. Slowly he rose to meet me. Before I knew it, he was standing as well, pulling me into him. "I want you to check out, but-," he brought me closer, almost leaning on me for support. I knew he was still too weak to be standing like this. "I want you to stay with me."

That's all I wanted to hear. I savored the moment, basking in his glow. That was until I felt someone's gaze on us. "Athrun, don't you have to be getting to Kira?" I asked.

I felt Athrun push his face down into my shoulder as he nodded. When he pulled away, I lowered him slowly back into his chair. Sure enough, when I turned around, I saw Shinn standing in the doorway.

"Is she asleep?" Shinn asked as he stepped inside.

"They keep her out most of the time. The nurses are afraid of her when she's awake." Athrun told him once he had reset himself in his chair.

"I just came from Meyrin's room. She's paranoid of everyone, still ducking in the corner when someone comes into the room." Shinn explained as he crossed the room to Luna's side. He knelt down and stroked her hand. I found it sweet, the way he cared for her. It was nice to see him with someone he loved. I pitied him though. Luna didn't know that he was there. I overheard a nurse questioning her chance for recovery. It would kill Shinn to know that Luna may never come back. The doctors had done all they could, draining her system of the drug. Now, they only gave her time, and poppy milk to let her sleep and ensure she wasn't in pain.

Athrun asked me to move and wheeled himself to the door. He nodded as he left to go meet up with Kira. I think he also left to make sure he gave Shinn plenty of room. They were never exactly on the best of terms after the war, so Athrun always tried to respect Shinn's space.

"He's running away again, isn't he?" Shinn asked, still stroking Luna's hand, with his back turned to me.

"I don't know what you mean." I walked back around and sat on my bed.

"He's afraid of me. It's sickening."

"He's only giving you time and space out of respect."

"Like he respects me."

"He does, and he knows that sitting there powerless when your lover may be dieing hurts like hell." I lowered my head at the thought. "I know that too." I knew it hurt.

"I don't-," Shinn sniffed, "I don't need you to tell me that." He was crying. I looked over to watch his heaving shoulders as he sat: a helpless bystander in a war he couldn't fight. "I don't need your pity, or your stories, Athha," he spat through his tears.

"It's times like these when we remember you're human, Shinn."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"During the war, you fought like a demon. You wrestled with an insatiable hunger for blood and vengeance."

"I know why I fought. The war is over now, Princess." Why does everyone call me that? I would've yelled in retaliation, however the image of him crying over Luna invoked too much of my need for compassion.

"You hurt," I knew it stung, "as I've hurt."

"You could never know my pain, Athha." He resigned to his tears. There was nothing I could say that would calm him. Lacus could do that, but she was with Kira and Athrun. So Shinn sat and drowned in his sorrow, there was nothing I could do. So, I sat in silence, resting.

* * *

**I know Shinn kind of seems like a wuss, but it fits. At least it does to me. Until tomorrow.**


	9. Chapter 9

**I don't really have much to say for this one. It's chapter 8; 9 will be here tomorrow.**

* * *

Monday, noon, check out, for all of us. Yzak and Dearka said they would stay behind and watch for new check-ins. Luna had barely made any progress, but no news is good news, I suppose. Meyrin was two personality defects away from being sent to a mental institution, and a new unknown had been brought in from the lab last night. Kira, Lacus, Athrun and I were going to our meeting with De Lin in two hours, but first, we were going out to lunch. Such was our state of affairs.

We had little to take from the hospital, but what little we had, we dropped off at Dearka's apartment, which had become central command. We sat down to lunch at a little hole-in-the-wall café about two blocks away from the Chairman's office. After orders, our primary objective was our strategy against De Lin.

"By the way, Athrun, I got a call from the Eternal this morning." Lacus said about halfway through her cup of tea. Athrun smiled and pretended that he knew nothing. Truth be told, he had been in contact with the Eternal for the past few days. His sneaking out for suspicious cell phone calls every hour or two didn't make it too obvious at all. "Andrew said that they were two out of lunar orbit, and within a week of here, three days if they hurry." Lacus smiled politely, letting it be known that she was telling our blue haired friend something he had already known.

"That is wonderful, Lacus. I am ever so impatient to go flying again. I told Athrun that it would be horrid if Orb's leader fell out of such a useful skill, and so he called up the Eternal and had them bring in the Akatsuki for me. Wasn't that sweet?" I plastered my fake smile on thick and tried to sell my story.

No one bought it.

"Cagalli, you honestly expect any of us to believe that?" Kira asked, quite frankly.

"No, but allow me my dream."

"Okay, so, in a week, we'll have enough fire power in orbit to destroy every colony whose capital's phone number is on Cagalli's desk, and how long can we expect to keep this secret from the Chairman?" Kira volunteered over a sip of his ice tea. At least I don't have every colony's capital's phone number on my desk. I'm missing the newest three.

"We can dance around the fact for one meeting." Athrun smiled. "After all, they won't be in detectable orbit for another two days."

"You think he's stupid enough not to have informants on every colony form here to Terminal? He knows by now. After the last war, the Eternal is the only ship with its model's heat signature, and we all know that." I thought it was an obvious fact.

"It is one of a kind." Lacus smiled, prideful.

"True as that may be, he may be stupid enough to believe that we didn't call it here." Athrun argued. I disliked arguing with him.

"He knows that it's from Terminal, and that we are allied with Terminal. I think he'll put two and two together."

"And I think he may not." Why does he have to look so cute when he argues with me? Geez, I can't win, can I? I lowered my head, taking a sip of my coffee, and admitted my defeat. You know, I find it odd how Kira and Lacus both drink tea, while Athrun and I ordered coffee. I mean, I like tea. Maybe I'm just stressed, or it's the whole menstrual thing. I don't care; my coffee was good.

Kira woke me from my thoughts. "We have half an hour to come up with a reason to confront De Lin while staying away from the fact that we have a warship in orbit. So, what do we have?"

"We have dieing coordinators. I think that's reason enough." Athrun said under his breath as he dropped to his cup. "My friends are dieing."

"Athrun," I placed a hand on his shoulder. It was the comforting gesture that Kira taught me.

"No one is going to die." Lacus finished my thought. If it weren't for Athrun, we'd barely know half the coordinators we do, and that was if we were lucky. He knew half the Zaft army, or at least, they knew him. A war hero is a good friend to have sometimes, but war changes people. I sometimes wondered what Athrun was like before his mother died. "No one will die." Lacus promised again, breaking my chain of thought.

Athrun rose back up. "I know," he smiled, thanking Lacus, and I removed my hand. "We have reasonable evidence to suspect that he is putting lives in danger. Is that reason enough?" he asked Kira harshly.

"I think that will do." Kira motioned for the bill. We had to get moving if we didn't want to keep Ray waiting. "I'm sorry if this will hurt you, Athrun." Kira added, respectfully.

"There's now place I'd rather be." Athrun nodded, smiling at me. He placed his hand around my waist as we walked out. Normally I would've waved it off, but I let it stay. I'm not sure why, but I liked it. "Come on, Cagalli. We have a chairman to tear down." He led me, behind Kira and Lacus, all the way to the office building.

Rodney seemed to remember Kira. I noticed because he didn't bother to hide his look of disgust. Lacus told him of our appointment and he led us to De Lin's office. After our formal announcement, Rodney left us with Mr. De Lin.

"Have you rethought my offer, Ms Clyne?" he asked casually, appearing from under a pile of numerous drafts that lined his desk. It reminded me of my desk back at Orb.

"No De Lin-sama. Actually, we are here on other business." Lacus stated in her "official" voice.

"Please, have a seat," he motioned for us to sit as he leaned on the corner of his desk.

Kira thanked him, and helped Lacus into her seat. The rest of us preferred to stand, and thus, declined his offer. He smiled anyway.

"Well, why are we here then?" he glanced at me.

"We are concerned about the security of the people of the PLANTs." Kira answered.

"Well then," he never took his eyes off me. "What did you have in mind?"

"We are merely here for information, De Lin-sama." That was Lacus, always remembering her formalities. Thank God one of us did.

Lacus asked about the condition of the military, the response was: "There is no finer military." She asked about current research, to which he replied: "We are refining the coordinator birthing process." When asked about future plans, he stuck with: "Making the world safer for all humans."

Lacus was getting the expected answers, which was good. Everything was going as planned. That was until Lacus voiced a final concern. "I am personally concerned about the condition of the people who work in our research facilities," she smiled.

"What is wrong with my research facilities?" his face tensed.

"Cagalli, why does he keep staring at you?" Athrun whispered into my ear.

While Lacus answered De Lin about some sanitation issue, I whispered back to Athrun. "You don't think finding you was free do you?"

"I had hoped."

"Cagalli-san," De Lin interrupted our conversation. "Do you agree with Ms.Clyne's assessment of my facilities?" he gave me a sly smirk. How was I supposed to answer? I just gave a soft smile of consent, and left him to interpret my answer. "That reminds me, Cagalli-san, we have some unfinished business don't we?"

Athrun's hand on my back tensed for a moment. "Lacus, would you mind if I had a word with De Lin-sama, in private?" My remark garnered concerned looks from everyone in the room, save De Lin.

"Why, Ms. Athha, I don't believe we must send away such personal company. Any business we have can be conducted now." De Lin smiled devilishly.

"Cagalli, what's going on?" Kira asked.

"Oh my, you haven't told them?" Oh, no.

"Cagalli, what is he talking about?" Athrun looked down at me. What was I going to do? I didn't know what I promised. I was desperate.

"Who are you?" De Lin walked up to Athrun.

"My name is Athrun Zala. I am a former Zaft Ace, and currently a general of the Orb military. I was sent to the prison and the Lab per your request. Also, if you must know, I'm engaged to the chief representative of Orb, I'm deadly with pistols, and I am armed."

* * *

**I love the description. Anywho, there is some plot, it continues into the next chaper. Find out what De Lin's payment is, next time on this story. Which will be tomorrow for all of you who forgot.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all. This is chapter 10, I only have a few more day by day posts. Then it'll just bump back whenever I get them done. School is staring up soon and I'm in band camp right now, so I can't make any promises. Enjoy.**

* * *

_"Who are you?" De Lin walked up to Athrun._

_"My name is Athrun Zala. I am a former Zaft Ace, and currently a general of the Orb military. I was sent to the prison and the Lab per your request. Also, if you must know, I'm engaged to the chief representative of Orb, I'm deadly with pistols, and I am armed."_

_

* * *

_

Everyone glanced up at the obvious threat. "Oh dear, then you don't know either." What did he want? He stood in front of me and raised a hand to my cheek. I recoiled from the action, backing into Athrun. "You see, my dear friend, there is a reason why soldiers never marry." That was a lie, but where was he going with this? He picked up my hand and held my ring to the light. "Is this yours?" he asked Athrun, who nodded and stared hard at me. "Such a pity." He slid the ring off my finger and tossed it out his window. Athrun leapt forward, but a put out my arm to stop him. This was his payment, whatever he wanted. I gave him my word.

"This is my battle, Athrun."

"Cagalli, what are you talking about?" he asked.

"Kira, do you still have the key?" Kira nodded and handed it to me. "Ray, thank you for this." I handed him the key and sighed. Everyone was waiting for my next move. "What do you want?"

"You remember our deal?"

"Yes, anything you want."

"Cagalli!" Kira yelled, eyes wide. I dropped my head; I couldn't look at him.

"Cagalli?" Athrun spun me to face him. "What did you do?"

I answered, never taking my eyes off the floor. "In order to get the key to your cell, in order to find you, I made a deal with De Lin. He gave me the key in exchange for-,"

"Anything I wanted, afterward." De Lin became the focus of an untold rage. I glanced up to see it in Athrun's eyes. "It is afterward, and my key has been returned, so," he pulled me back around to face him. I felt like a rag doll. "It is time for my payment," he smiled evilly.

"What do you want?" I asked again. Everyone's eyes were on me. I could feel them. Lacus's concern, Kira's defensiveness, Athrun's rage and pain. What had I done?

"Why that's simple, all I want is you." He smiled.

"No, you can't have her!" Athrun jumped over me while pulling a pistol from his side. Kira also got up, not even a step behind, but he had no weapon to pull.

"Oh, dear boy, it's not like I'm forcing her to marry me, I don't care that much." He pushed down Athrun's leveled pistol. "I just want her for one night."

Athrun's pistol has quickly back at De Lin's head. "YOU BASTARD!" He cocked his weapon, ready to fire. He was just waiting for the word.

"Athrun," I squeaked. "No."

He turned to me, shocked. "You don't honestly mean to give yourself to this bastard a-."

"Not here, please. Athrun, not here." I quivered. Athrun's eyes almost frightened me.

"Cagalli's right. Not here, Athrun." Kira stepped close to his friend and placed a hand on his gun.

"Kira," Athrun heaved. "I want you out of my way." His gun leveled again.

"Athrun," Lacus stood. "For the love you bore your mother, shed no blood in your father's office."

"My father was twice the man the son of a bitch is!"

"I know Athrun, so honor his memory now." Athrun didn't waiver. He kept his pistol to De Lin's head, at point blank range. "For your parents, Athrun. For us." He let his gun fall slowly.

"My weapon is the Infinite Justice. Mark my words, Justice will be served." Athrun turned. He spared me a glance with burning green eyes as he re-hid his pistol and opened the steel door, showing himself out.

Once he was safely out of earshot, De Lin decided to speak. Though he had been stone still when faced with Athrun, he now visibly relaxed. "Thank you, for sparing my life, my friends."

"We are not your friends, and your life is only spared for now." Kira walked over and placed an arm around my shoulders. "If I ever see you around my sister again, I will kill you myself." Lacus and I walked out, followed by Kira who watched the door, even after we were out.

Rodney was waiting by the front door. "Rodney, did you happen to see our blue haired friend go by here?" Lacus asked, as sweetly as she could. Rodney nodded and pointed down the street to the left. "Thank you, we'll be leaving now."

Kira held Lacus by the wrist and me by the shoulder as we hurried down the street. I was leading, until Kira pulled me back. I turned to him. "What? Why are-."

"Why did you do it?" Kira stared me down.

"What are you talking about?"

"Why did you promise De Lin anything he asked?"

I pointed an accusatory finger down the road in the direction we had been heading. "Because I loved him!" I shook off Kira's hand. "I wanted him back. I wanted him here. I wanted to be with him! I wanted him to hold me in his arms like he did before he left! Kira, I would've sold my soul if I'd thought I would've brought him back to me!" I yelled. Everyone on the street stopped to stare at me. "And now, he's run off, on his own, and it's my fault! I want him back with an intensity you can only imagine, brother." I turned away. "ATHRUN!" I screamed at the top of my lungs. I didn't know exactly what I was going to do, but I knew I had to do something.

"Cagalli," Lacus came up behind me. "I know how you must have felt."

"No, no you don't! You could've known how I felt!" I took a step forward. "I hunger, and I hurt, Lacus." Another step. "And I know the cure."

"I know,"

"Then let me go." I turned back to face her. I knew. That was the only way I could be happy. I had to find him. "Let me find him." Tears welled in my eyes, but I tried to fight them back. "My answer, let me go to him."

"You don't know where he is."

"No, I don't know where he is. You're right, but that doesn't matter. I'll find him."

"Just like you found him before?" Kira came forward. "I don't want to see you hurt."

"Then let me go, is it that hard?" I spun and took my running steps. I was going to chase after Athrun, but I didn't get too far. He only stood about five yards behind me.

"Cagalli, we need to talk." He caught me. I had nowhere to run, and frankly, I didn't want to. He took me by the hand and led me around the corner in silence.

"I didn't know you're car was here." I said when I saw the black convertible parked along the street.

"Get in," he opened the door for me and I slid into the car. He quickly got in, started the car and drove off. There was an awkward tension between us. I wanted to say something, but words never came. He drove for what seemed like hours. Neither of us spoke a word. The silence cut deep.

"Where are we?" I asked when we finally stopped.

"A cemetery."

"Why?" I asked as we got out of the car.

"I need to talk to mother," he almost pushed me out through rows of headstones. We walked forever, until we found the grave: Lenore Zala.

"Here we are." I smiled. Athrun knelt down before the grave. I guess he said a silent prayer.

"Sit with me." I sat beside him. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I didn't want anyone to know."

"But you couldn't tell me?"

"No, it was my shame, my pain, my deal. No one else had to know." I looked at the grave.

"I heard the speech you gave Lacus."

"It was true." It was one thing to tell Lacus, it was another to tell Athrun. I wanted to tell them that I longed for him, that I missed him on those cold nights at Orb. I wanted to leapt into his arms and ignite our passion right there, but I couldn't. He deserved better. I knew. My thought was just a sad dream that should've never been dreamt.

"I also hurt." He looked out at the field cover in stones.

"I know."

"But I also know the hunger." His eyes fell on me. "I've prayed for your safety. I will not let someone hurt you. Cagalli, I will protect you, and love you for the rest of my life." He pulled me closer to him. "When I was locked up, I had a lot of time to think. I thought about a lot of things. Most of it was you. I concocted a plan. I was going to go out and buy a ring. I wanted a wedding band on your finger. I wanted to spend the everyday of the rest of my life with you, to wake up every morning to your face, and go to sleep every night with you in my arms. It's selfish, I know, even more so to bring this up now. I can't let that fool have you."

"I didn't know."

"I know, but to think that you would sacrifice everything for me, how can I thank you for that?" I thought he would be mad at me, but he's really just thinking of a way to thank me? Wow, he's amazing. I thought for a moment and came up with a good answer.

I scooted closer to him. "How about you start by replacing that engagement ring with a wedding band?"

He smiled and pulled me into him. "I'd hoped you'd say something like that. Let's go home; I think we need a night to ourselves."

"We still have things to take care of. The Chairman could do something. Someone in the Lab could die. The Eternal is still coming." As if on cue, Athrun's cell phone rang. I knew it was Andrew. "Take it."

"I think it can wait. We have some catching up to do." He turned off his phone, picked me up and carried me back to his car. He drove to Dearka's and parked in back. He let me walk up to the door, but it was getting late, and I was getting tired. So he carried me into the bedroom.

"This is Dearka's bed."

"I know, don't think about," he set me down on the corner of the bed. "Get a good night's sleep. I get the feeling that we'll be traveling tomorrow."

"Where to?" I asked as I found my bag of clothes.

"The Eternal," he said as he took off his shirt.

"Oh. I thought they weren't due for another few days." I began to change into my night gown.

"Mobile suits fly faster than ships." He had stripped down to his shorts.

"Do you sleep in that?" I asked, watching him slide under the comforter in just his under shorts.

"Yes. Why? You want me to sleep in a dress, like you?"

"No, and it is not a dress. It's a nightgown!"

"Okay then, problem solved." He pulled the blanket down and motioned for me to lie down.

"Fine, you win, this time. By the way, where were you hiding that pistol?" I curled up next to him as he pulled the comforter over us.

"Let's just say that it was a place that very few people see." He smiled as he held me in his arms. I laughed a little. I was comfortable and genuinely felt safe for the first time in a long time. So I soon fell asleep.

* * *

**It ended funnily (which I'm using as a word). Imagine farther if you'd like. I can't read, much less write things, of too discriptive nature; so I apologize for that. Anyway, I figured that anything important involving a girl, Athrun would want to clear with his mom first. That's why I had them in the cemetary;well, it was also to get them away from everyone else.**

**The final battle is on its way.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11, and still going. It begins humorously, becauseI wanted a break for the plot. I know that sounds pathetic, but you'll get over it. After all, it is a cute scene.**

* * *

"Athrun! Cagalli!" Kira hollered. The sound rang through the small apartment. I rolled over to ignore it, but I opened my eyes anyway. I saw a pair of deep green eyes staring back at me.

"Morning, honey." Athrun smiled. He placed a hand on my face and brushed the hair out of my eyes. "I'll talk to him," he rolled out of bed. He pulled a shirt over his mussed hair and slid into some pants before he opened the door and walked out to meet Kira. Once the door closed, I listened for a moment. "Morning Kira." Athrun said.

"Athrun, where's my sister?" Kira screamed.

"Calm down, I'm sure she's fine." Lacus tried to calm Kira.

"Hold on, let me get her."

"Athrun, if you did anything with my sister, I'm going to kill you!"

"I promise I did nothing she didn't want me to do."

"ATHRUN!"

Athrun laughed as he came back through the door. "You're brother's throwing a fit out there. You'd better get dressed."

"I have nothing clean."

"Here," he reached down and tossed my a light blue shirt with darkened sleeves and a pair of dark khaki pants. "I know the shirt will fit at least."

"Thank you, Athrun." I said as I tossed my nightgown aside in favor of the shirt. Athrun just stood there and waited for me to finish. "Problem." I said after trying on the pants.

"What problem?" Athrun asked, glancing up to see me pantless.

"You're pants are too small."

"No they're not!" he shot back. "They fit just fine."

"Maybe on you they do, but they're too tight on me. I can't get them over my hips." I frowned in disgust.

"Athrun, what's taking so long?" Kira yelled from the other side of the door.

"Trouser issues." Athrun yelled back.

"ATHRUN!"

We both tried to hide our laughter. Kira was just looking out for me, but this was too funny. "Cagalli, I have something you can wear." Lacus called from beyond the door.

Lacus opened the door only wide enough to put her hand through. She held out a garment which Athrun quickly snatched form her. "Here," he tossed me the gift.

"Thank you, Lacus." I called out. It was a skirt. It was a blue skirt, so it matched Athrun's shirt, but it was still a freaking skirt. It wasn't like I had a choice though. I slipped on the article and stood to see how it fell. It was mid-thigh in length, so that was good. Athrun admired me for a moment.

"Come on, time to face the beast." He ushered me out the door and into the living room, where Kira stood fuming.

"Where did you go last night? We looked everywhere for you two!" Kira yelled.

"We went to the cemetery, and came here when it got dark." Athrun explained.

"I told you they were fine." Lacus japed at her beau.

"How'd you get there so fast?" Kira crossed his arms defensively.

"I have a car you know." Athrun shot. The conversation went on like that for a little while, until Athrun said we needed to catch a plane.

"Where are you going?" Lacus asked.

"The Eternal." Athrun said, darkening. "We're going to fetch our force. Please make sure it's needed when we return." Lacus understood and pardoned us. Kira said we should all go. "No, you two need to stay here and watch the Chairman. Make sure he has a mobile suit. I've sent him a challenge to a duel."

"The press will be all over it." Lacus warned.

"That's what I'm counting on." Athrun said as he urged me to pack. Kira watched us carefully.

"You two will need to eat before you leave." My brother voiced a concern.

"Don't worry so much, Kira. I'll take good care of her." Athrun knew that his friend was just worried about us. Kira also knew his role, and he had what let me go. I'd be fine with Athrun. Kira was just taking his time accepting that. "We'll rendezvous with the Eternal shortly after night fall. I'll call you when we get there." Athrun led us to the door. We exchanged hugs in goodbyes and good lucks.

Athrun drove us to a military compound. "I called Yzak and he got us permissions to take his task force for training mission just outside the lunar orbit." As we walked through the complex, he explained. "We will take Yzak and Dearka's Goufs to meet the Eternal."

"Who cleared this?" I asked skeptically.

"Yzak himself. He practically runs the Zaft armed forces anyway, so it was easy." Athrun smiled to himself. "Here we are, Joule." We stopped in front of a white Gouf Ignited. "Do you want this one, or Dearka's?" he asked.

"Umm," I thought for a moment. Yzak's cockpit would be safer. "This one."

"Okay," he brought down a suit from next to the machine. "Change and hop in." I pulled the suit on over what I was wearing, sliding my skirt up around my waist. I grabbed my bag and rode up to the cockpit on the rope. It took me a minute of figure out the controls. I found everything but the ignition. Luckily for me, Athrun came on the communication screen. "Need any help?" he asked, with his head casually to the side. I forgot how good he looked in his ZAFT uniform.

"Yeah, how do I start this?" With his instruction, we were ready to go in no time. "Where's the task force?" I asked once we were cleared to leave the colony.

"I gave them the week off." He smiled and launched.

I quickly gave chase. "Joule, Gouf Ignited, launching!" I let the engines lose and shot through the hanger. In the blink of an eye, I was surrounded by the blackness that is space. "Commander Zala, our troupe has left colony airspace." I mocked in report.

"You do remember that you rank higher than I do, right?"

"Okay then, Zala, we're heading out. Let's move!" I pointed a finger into the black abyss.

"Yes ma'am!" He fired up his Gouf and set a course for the lunar orbit. After a while of dead airtime, Athrun spotted the Eternal. "Cagalli, we've made it home."

"Really, I don't see Orb anywhere." I joked.

"No, but I see a familiar face." Just then, Andrew Bartfelt sent us a transmission. I allowed it on screen.

"Athrun, Cagalli, good to see you again."

"You too, Tiger." I replied. He looked the same as ever, not even a day older.

"Where are Kira and Lacus? I only see your two suits."

"We're the only ones coming, and I'm the only one fighting." Athrun smiled.

"Well, when you get close enough, you're both clear to land."

"Thank you, Captain." Athrun replied.

"It's Andrew, please."

"See you soon." I closed my link to the ship. It would be another half hour before we would be able to dock; there was still a ways to go. I closed my window to Athrun as well. I felt like I needed a moment alone. I shuffled around behind my seat for my bag. In it, I found the box that my ring had come in. Truth be told, I felt almost naked without that particular adornment. I knew it killed Athrun to watch it just get thrown aside. I looked at the box, almost in disbelief. I messed up big time, but he thanked me anyway. I marveled for a moment at the empty box. How could he be so forgiving? It's amazing.

"Cagalli, are you okay?" I heard the audio wave. I pulled his video transmission up on screen. He was fiddling with something on his phone.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"Ready to get your own suit back?"

"Yes."

"Good, I'm pulling into dock now. Just follow me, but not too closely."

"Athrun, I know what I'm doing." I slowed as I neared his mobile suit, which was nearing the hanger. Slow down. Swing a little to the left. He landed his Gouf perfectly in the bay. My turn. My landing was less smooth, but I made it none the less. Once I was in, the bay door closed and I walked my machine over to an empty holding space, next to where Athrun parked. I disengaged the machine and gathered my things. I hopped out and flew across to a hand rail. I hate having no gravity sometimes.

Athrun met up with me and we kinda flew to the soldiers' quarters to stow the pilot suits. I straitened my skirt and we glided off to the bridge. "Cagalli never looked better!" Andrew called when I came in.

"Thank you." I said sarcastically.

"We need you to stay out of colony airspace," Athrun started, not wanting to wait.

"Why?"

"Just to be safe. I'm going to take the Justice and Cagalli will take the Akatsuki. We'll only need one and we're not reentering the colony either."

"A duel is what you said over the phone. Does your opponent have a suit?" Andrew asked before ordering his ship to slow.

"If not, he'll send a champion who does."

"Oh he can fly on his own." The Tiger caught a queer kind of grin.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"Pull up the specs on Mare Stroud." Andrew called and a bright window appeared on the Eternal's center screen. The picture was a man with medium length brown hair and brown eyes. "He was supposed to be the pilot of the ZGMF-X56S Impulse; however, the Chairmen of the time gave it to Shinn Asuka. He was resigned to pilot to ZGMF-X31S Abyss instead. Before he ever got the suit into active service, he was shot in the Armory One incident. The wound was high on his shoulder and prevented his piloting the upper body intensive suit. He was discharged from the military shortly there after."

"This is all well and good, but what does this have to with us?" I asked, now confused.

"Stroud then changed his name to hide his military shame. However, he couldn't hide his scar. It's a prominent mark on his left shoulder, and the only readily available way to identify him."

"And?"

"He rose through the political ranks of PLANT with ease. He now sits as Chairman of ZAFT under the name of Ray De Lin."

"That bastard!" I spat. Does he have some kind of complex or something?

"So he can fly?" Athrun mused.

"As well as Shinn, without the experience." Andrew answered, not bothering to hide his smile.

"How does that compare to Athrun?" I asked.

"Run simulation, ZGMF-X19A Infinite Justice, pilot Athrun Zala, versus?"

"ZGMF-X20A Strike Freedom, pilot Mare Stroud." Athrun finished.

"Why the Strike Freedom?" I asked.

"Because, it's the best." Athrun answered as the screen changed colors.

The Freedom and the Justice appeared on the screen, in a green room and the word "Begin!" flashed in bold letters. The Freedom rushed in before the Justice could move and threw a beam saber into a left side camera. The Justice retreated, but recovered and launched two high energy beams into where the Freedom just moved from. The Freedom copied its earlier move to destroy a camera on the right. "He'll blind you!" I said, fearing for the Athrun in the simulation.

"He's toying with me." Athrun studied the fight carefully. The Justice kept launching everything it had, but it was soon blinded and falling. "He wants my eyes. Stop the simulation." He walked over to Andrew. "How current is your information on me?"

"It was updated in your last battle in the ZGMF-X23S Savior."

"I've gotten better."

"But you're out of practice." I pleaded.

"It's okay. No one will go into a battle with a two time war vet without serious consideration. However, I'm confident he'll come." He jumped towards to back of the bridge. "Clear the Justice for launch, please."

"Athrun, I'm coming with you!" I jumped after him. I followed him down the hall and back to the soldiers' room. "Athrun, where are you going?"

He pulled his old uniform out of a locker. "To challenge the enemy."

"Then I'm coming too." I unlocked my old locker and pulled out my old uniform.

"Cagalli, don't you think you've done enough?" he asked, zipping his suit.

"No. As long as you're fighting, so am I." I said, zipping mine as well.

"Well then, don't forget your helmet." He ran out the door to the hanger, which was where I found him. He was already halfway up the line of Justice, so I hurried up to the Akatsuki.

"Athrun, wait up!" I hollered at him, but he just kept going. I jumped into the cockpit and engaged the engines. I heard Athrun's launch in the background. I waited until CIC told me I was clear. "Cagalli Yula Athha, Akatsuki, Launching!"

* * *

**Yup, I came back to the plot. I didn't want to, but I had to move the story somehow. Please continue to review, they are appreciated! 'til tommorrow.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12, and still going. I wasn't going to post this until I got a review for my previous chapter.However, I promised one a day, and I don't make promises to break them. I don't have much to say before this one. I don't want spoil it.**

* * *

_"Athrun, wait up!" I hollered at him, but he just kept going. I jumped into the cockpit and engaged the engines. I heard Athrun's launch in the background. I waited until CIC told me I was clear. "Cagalli Yula Athha, Akatsuki, Launching!"_

* * *

My machine roared beneath me and jumped out eagerly into space. We clung to traces of the Justice's heat trail. He sure ran off in a hurry. I guess it was rage. He hated the Chairman, I could tell. Not only was he unsavory, to say the least, his fighting style was arrogant to match. He would embarrass his foe before finishing him. Athrun wasn't like that. He always gave his enemies a fair chance, and almost never fully committed himself to a fight. He would this time though, I knew. De Lin had crossed the line, and Athrun would let him know it, the hard way. It's still all my fault.

"Cagalli," Athrun's picture came up on screen. "I want you to promise that you won't interfere."

"You don't want me here, do you?" I could see it.

"No. I'd feel a lot better if you'd had stayed behind in the Eternal." Ouch. That hurt.

"You shouldn't be fighting anyway! This is my problem; it's my fault."

"You're right, but I'm going to fix it."

"There's nothing to fix."

"He won't have you! I won't let him!" Athrun's eyes grew dark. I knew he felt horribly violated. I couldn't have known he would ask for . . . me, but it was my fault to agree to his request in the first place, not knowing.

"Athrun, I gave him my word that he-,"

"I don't care what you told him!" he cut me off. "You are mine, and I won't let some crazed, horny, fool have his way with you!"

"I can make my own decisions."

"So, you want to sleep with him?"

"No!"

"Then you won't. He had no right to ask you to do that, regardless of the parameters of your stupid agreement." His anger burned through the transmission. I decided to just stay out of it. I didn't want Athrun to fight. I thought the fighting was over, but I guess some wars never end. Morality being one of them. I closed the communication window and sat back, enjoying the view, as much I could.

"Well Akatsuki, I guess we get to watch this one. I didn't want to fight anyway. There shouldn't be any fighting anymore." I knew she wouldn't answer, but it was someone, something to talk to. Only the whirrs of her engines came through after my words, but I didn't mind. "Yeah, I'm glad you're back too."

I imagined what she'd say. She told me stories from her trip with Neo. I could see the dent where he'd hit her dash in frustration. I ran my hand over it, hearing her tale. She told me about my father. She said he was kind, making sure she had every comfort. He gave her the best he could. He was always looking out for her and me too. Father always tried to watch out for us. "I miss him." She said she missed him too. She told me about her trip to Terminal with the Freedom and Justice. I guessed that Athrun's and Kira's suits would be friendly to her. It was a childish fantasy, talking to my toys. I hadn't done that in years, but it felt good.

"This is General Athrun Zala of the United Orb Emirates! I am requesting a communication line to Chairman De Lin!" Athrun called once he was in range of the colony. I reopened his window. He was all business now.

"Request denied, General Zala," a straggly voice answered over the line.

"Why?" he lurched forward a little.

"Request denied, General Zala. Please leave colony airspace."

"I will see him!"

"Colony communication, this is Cagalli Yula Athha, Chief Representative of the United Orb Emirates. I have business with the Chairman and would appreciate a line to him." I called in Athrun's defense. "Please pardon my General's forwardness." I added as an after thought.

The line went silent for a moment. The voice came back with the same tone. "Request denied, Representative Athha."

"Who gives you your orders sir?" I asked, aiming to take this over his head.

"Chief of Security, Rodney Sinclair."

The doorman? The dangly man in a tux who kept giving Kira evil looks, Rodney? "Athrun, um, General Zala, please pull back." I called.

"Cagalli?" he gasped.

"That's an order!" There was no time for questions; we had to get out of the colony feed. "Pull back."

I watched as the Justice reluctantly flew back to me. We pushed away from the colony until their transmission had ended. "What were you thinking, Cagalli?" Athrun spat at me.

"Call Kira."

"Why?"

"He should be near the Chairman, like we asked. He can get you your line." I suggested. If Athrun was so set on his battle, I resigned to help. I watched him pick up his phone when he closed his window. I couldn't hear they're conversation, but it only bothered me a little. I gave him his privacy. It was only right. I guess.

I watched as the Justice slowly crept back towards the colony. "Athrun, what are you doing?" I called out. He didn't answer. So naturally, I followed. When he got close enough he would send out another entrance transmission. I would catch it and find out what was going on then. I waited.

"General Zala, you have my apologies." Ray's voice came across my radio. I heard his launch. "Ray De Lin, Adversary, launching!" A small light shot out of the side of the colony. The machine rushed towards us and pulled up within about 500 yards of the Justice.

"You came?" Athrun asked, not reactivating his camera. I grew nervous by not being able to see him.

"I wouldn't miss a chance to fly again. Besides, I've been looking for an excuse to try out my new toy." Ray never activated the cockpit camera, so we couldn't see him. Akatsuki's scanner brought up specifications on the suit. It was a new model. The suit was smaller is size than the Justice, but it looked a lot faster. It was packed with thrusters on every side for quick direction changes. It seemed to boast little in the way of swords or non-projectile weapons. It carried large thermal guns on its wrists. Its lower body registered as hollow, so it probably carried spare ammunition. It carried two shields, which was odd for any mobile suit in production today, but it held beam cannons in either wrist. It registered one laser weapon, in its right hand. If I were to fight, I'd need to remember to stay away from that hand. Its phase shift armor hid the suit in a deep blue color that almost looked like a haze. It would be hard to see, but he'd want that so he'd be harder to catch.

He wanted to be a hard target to see and hit. He fought dirty, that was obvious. I tried to stow my worry for Athrun. I just had to keep telling myself that he could handle it. My problem was that I didn't believe myself.

"Athrun, may I call you Athrun?" Ray didn't wait for an answer. "There is no need for this duel you proposed."

"If you believed that, you wouldn't be here in mobile suit." Athrun retorted.

"Well, that's true. It would benefit me to have you out of my way." Ray was just blabbing. The Akatsuki received a text transmission. It read: "Cagalli, Kira's on his way with the media. I'm going to record our conversation so we can try to expose his plans, whatever they are. I may need you to stall."

"Why would you need me out of your way, Chairman?" Athrun interrogated, letting his suit go gaunt.

I typed a message in return. "Are you trying to turn PLANT against him?"

"Because, I can't let PLANT rely on the vigil and advice of war veterans. There have been studies that prove them unstable." The Adversary raised an arm out to the Justice. I don't think either of us knew the intention of the action.

Akatsuki warned me of a new message. It was simple enough. "Yes." Athrun then spoke aloud. "Who's doing something that's unstable?"

"Why? I thought you wanted a duel." I typed him.

"I don't want to harm you." Athrun told De Lin. "Answer enough?" he asked in text.

"For now. I trust you." I answered.

"Why would you want to harm me?" De Lin asked.

"Because of your treatment of your citizens, as well as the leader of Orb and my friends."

"Have I mistreated them?" the Adversary dropped its arm and the tension grew. Had I been mistreated? After all, I did agree, but did he do anything before that? I tried to remember. He was very forward, and disregarded his formalities. Was that an insult or a compliment though? I was losing my assurance.

The Justice fell back a little. Athrun was stalling. "You've tortured your citizens, and disrespected my friends' rights as humans." He shot back, trying to check his anger.

"I have done no such thing!" the Adversary aimed its left wrist cannon at the Justice in defiance.

"I have a few friends at the hospital who'd disagree: Yzak Joule, Lunamaria and Meyrin Hawke, Dearka Elsmen, Shinn Asuka. Any of them sound familiar? The Representative and I just recently checked out ourselves. We all came from a place where you sent coordinators to be run through tests like guinea pigs." Athrun spat in disgust. Why won't he call me by my name? "And we aren't the only ones. There are too many others to count." The Justice readied its stance to meet an enemy.

"True, I did do that, but did you ever think of why?" Well, proving his connection to this was easier than I thought it would've been. He admitted it and isn't even ashamed.

"Why?" Athrun asked, labouredly.

"I had to. That was my insurance. I plan to blaze a new future. I will spread the miracle of simplicity. There will be no more problems, no more war, no more suffering. Not only will I feed the hungry, clothe the poor, and give shelter to the homeless, I will unify the entire human race under one banner. I will lead us into an advanced future. Imagine, no more birth defects, every child will be perfect. From the day they are born, they will have every possible advantage." De Lin seemed to have the best of intentions, but sacrificing your own for a possibly corrupt future was no way to go about things.

"Why did you subject us to such treatment, if you were supposed to be looking out for us?"

"To ensure a better world for the next generation. They will be raised on stories of their generous forefathers, who sacrificed themselves to make sure their world would be what it was. You'd be immortalized." The Adversary turned and stretched out its right arm to me. "Cagalli, wouldn't you want your child to have the very best?" How did he know it was me? I haven't said a word.

Athrun hollered for him to leave me out of this. As he argued, I thought for a moment. If I had a child, I would want them to have the best. Any mother would. That was only natural. But his plan was everything but natural! He would be removing chance, opportunity and choice from the world. He'd systematically engineer every child born for a certain purpose, a predetermined role. That wasn't right, tempting, but still not right.

I decided to answer. "I would want my child to have the best."

"Cagalli!" Athrun cried.

"However, I would never sacrifice my family for my pride."

There was a long pause. Nothing moved. Nothing even breathed. I was the one to act. Someone had to break the tension. I pulled back my machine and gave them more room. I silenced my connection to the present company and sent a call to Kira. When he answered, he asked how things were going. "Not good, but we were right. He's planning to reform everything. It's basically a new and improved Destiny Plan."

"I'm receiving a feed from the Justice, your conversation. I have it plugged into every television in the colony. Everyone knows."

"Is that good?"

"We're waiting to find out." Kira answered. He paused before talking again. "Cagalli, are you alright out there?"

"Yeah, I'm fine." Truth be told, I was scared to death. But I had to be strong for Athrun, and . . . just everyone! At least, that's what I told myself.

"Cagalli, do you have a private line to Athrun?" Kira asked quickly.

"I can get one, why?"

"Tell him that he's started a riot."

"What!" A riot? "How'd he do that?" I asked dumbly. I suddenly forgot what was going on.

"Just tell him that the broadcast has caused a riot," he seemed too calm.

"What kind of riot?"

"A mob is marching on the Chairman's office."

"Oh, ok." I hung up my line and began to type a message to Athrun. "Kira says that there's an angry mob marching on De Lin's office building." Send.

"What? How?" he typed back. I reopened my lines to the audio transmission. "Your job may be on the line." Athrun finished saying.

"I'm still right!" De Lin's voice choked out.

"What have you been talking about?" I sent the question to Athrun.

"Breaking him."

"You will all see that I'm right, and my way is the only way!" the Adversary began to charge its right wrist cannon.

"Athrun, what are you doing!" I shouted, seeing the glow from blue machine. Everyone on the frequency audibly gasped. Did I just say that out loud?

No one spoke. The Adversary kept charging. De Lin began to rush Athrun. Before I knew what I was doing, I pushed Akatsuki forward. In the blink of an eye, De Lin loosed his shot. Both he and his beam were heading straight for the Justice, which wasn't making any effort to dodge. Athrun would be killed by a blast at that range. I urged my machine faster. I knew that there was no way I would make it.

* * *

**Yay, cliff hanger! I think this is where my pre-made stuuf runs out, so you may have to wait before we find out the outcome of the battle. **

**Hint, if I get a few reviews, I try to post it faster.**


	13. Chapter 13

**My computer is being stupid, so my posts have gone hay-wire. Also, school started, so posts will be more sparatic. Sorry. and the nice lines aren't woeking now either.**

_No one spoke. The Adversary kept charging. De Lin began to rush Athrun. Before I knew what I was doing, I pushed Akatsuki forward. In the blink of an eye, De Lin loosed his shot. Both he and his beam were heading straight for the Justice, which wasn't making any effort to dodge. Athrun would be killed by a blast at that range. I urged my machine faster. I knew that there was no way I would make it._

I opened my eyes shyly. I was in Akatsuki's cockpit. Where were we? I pulled up and craned my machine around to try and find anyone else. Out of the corner of my eye I caught a glimpse of a deep blue moving haze.

De Lin! He was still out here. Then, where was Athrun? As if in answer to my silent question, the Justice flew past me towards the blue haze.

I realized that my communication lines were still open. I had to find out what was going on. "Athrun!" I shouted to the Justice. There was no answer, no reaction. The Justice held true to its course. He was still fighting. _As long as you're fighting, so am I._ The words came back to me. I still had a job to do. I nudged Akatsuki forward; she seemed to be in check. I didn't have time for a formal scan so I just began to push towards the battle.

As I edged nearer, I began to pick up the battle transmissions. I should've picked them up sooner. I thought that my communications network had been damaged. That would explain why Athrun never answered me. I tried to contact him again. "Athrun, what's going on?" I asked and typed.

There was still no answer. "You can't even hit me!" I heard De Lin call defiantly. Athrun screamed as he rushed in again. If I couldn't get his attention, I'd do the next best thing. I tried to call Kira. I must've been lucky not all of my communication lines were down, because Kira answered his phone.

"Hello!" Kira screamed into my ear.

"Kira, what's going on? What's happened?"

"You're alive! We all thought you were dead!" Kira continued to scream.

"Why would I be dead?" I asked while Athrun sliced at where the Adversary had just been.

"Oh, I don't know. It may have something to do with Athrun screaming "You killed her!" and then rushing into battle like an idiot," he spat.

"What?" I leaked, seeking clarification.

"Athrun screamed, thought you were dead, and is now going to kill the Chairman." Kira explained, calming down. "Lacus, she's alive." I heard him say in the background. Shortly thereafter I picked up Lacus's sigh of relief. "You'd better stop Athrun before he does something he'll regret."

"I can't. My communications system must be damaged. I can hear him, but he can't hear me." I explained.

"You're going to have to do something. All the flights are down due the incident so I can't get to the Eternal. Only you can stop him. I've got go try to help calm down the crowd." Kira quickly hung up the phone, leaving me to contemplate my position.

Athrun thinks I'm dead. I can't talk to him, but if I don't find a way to, he'll be liable for murder, should he actually be able to land a hit on the most nimble mobile suit in existence. The media already has the colony calling for De Lin's pink slip. I've got to stop a broken-hearted, hyper-sensitive, coordinator with one of the most powerful weapons in the universe, without being able to talk to him. Bring it on.

I turned to face the battle. Akatsuki told me that the Justice was starting to slip. I pushed her forward, closer to the action. A loud beeping shot through head after a moment. My machine told me that I was missing about half my weapon supply. This just keeps getting better and better. I continued forward. Half a minute later, Akatsuki told me that my hind thrusters were going out. Shortly after I switched them off, my main camera began to flicker. I will do it. I will stop this. I continued to push forward.

My thrusters ran dry. My cameras showed only static. Still, I rode my momentum closer to the battle. The transmissions from the battle fell silent. Though I was now blind and deaf, I was still going. You must stop, Athrun. I won't let you kill anymore. I made sure my helmet was fastened and my oxygen tanks were full. I opened my cockpit hatch to see.

The Justice looked so big from here. It stopped moving and turned to me. He saw me, and so did De Lin. Akatsuki lent me the last of her momentum as I jumped out into space. I flew towards the Justice, which outstretched its hand for me. Gently, the Justice closed its hand around my body. Athrun opened his cockpit door and stepped out to meet me. In the silence I saw the Adversary charge another shot.

Athrun grabbed my hand and pulled me into the Justice as he floored his thrusters to avoid the shot. The cockpit door closed as the blast was loosed. "Dammit!" Athrun swore when he realized his suit was now missing its left foot. He pushed me over to his right so he could reach his controls.

"So, it looks like your woman survived after all." I heard De Lin's voice over the Justice's communications system.

"Yes, and you know what that means?" Athrun smirked. I watched, waiting. He tensed. "You lose!" he slammed his thruster controls forward.

"WAIT!" I screamed. Athrun pulled back so quickly that my head was slammed into the back wall of the cramped cockpit.

"Why, Cagalli?" he asked, turning from his main screen.

"Because, you can't kill him. If you do, it'll be on your hands. We're not in a war where lives can just be thrown away. I can't let your hands be stained with more blood." The tears began to well in my eyes. "Please, Athrun. This has to stop. We shouldn't be fighting! If you continue-," my voice failed. _One person is killed by another. That person gets killed for killing the other. Do you really think that kind of twisted thinking will ever bring peace! _"You'll never find peace in murder."

Athrun's eyes softened.

"How touching." De Lin sneered as he charged another shot. "Now, who's lost?"

Athrun quickly snapped back and rushed the Adversary, losing the Justice's right arm as he did so. In the blink of an eye, for only a heartbeat, the Justice was within striking distance. He launched every beam, slashed with every blade, and shot with every gun at once, before the Adversary knew how close he was.

When the smoke cleared from the main screen, only a small hunk of metal remained where the Adversary had been. "You do." Athrun said as he grabbed the remains of the opposing suit with the Justice's remaining hand. I sat, silent, not believing that Athrun could heartlessly kill someone, even someone as twisted as De Lin. A tense mood settled over us as Athrun gently flew us back into colony airspace.

When he opened his transmission wave to the colony, the image of Lacus popped up on the main screen. "Again, what you've just witnessed was real. The suits are coming in now."

"Leave it up Lacus to calm the public." Athrun smiled as though nothing was wrong. "My name is Athrun Zala, and I'm requesting permission to enter the colony!" he shouted on the wave. "I have the Chairman with me!" he added quickly. Though he's dead, I thought almost in spite.

"Permission granted, General Zala." It was the same scraggily voice that denied us last time. The Justice carefully docked us in the hanger. The bay door closed and Athrun helped me out. We were surrounded by a myriad of military personnel.

"Where is the Chairman, General?" a particularly large man asked. Taking off his helmet, Athrun shook his head and then pointed to the charred metal in the Justice's hand. The men went and retrieved the Chairman, detaining him for conduct unbecoming of a military leader.

"He is alive?" I asked, in awe that he had survived.

"Yes. Why? Did you think that I killed him?" Athrun smiled a little at me.

"Yes."

"Cagalli, you were right. You were then and you are now. Life is precious, and I shouldn't kill anymore." He walked up to me and pulled off my helmet. "Now, let's get changed and find Kira and Lacus." He took my hand and led me to the nearest soldier's quarters to pull off my suit.

**I know, I should've killed him. But, I didn't. Review please, thank you.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Well, School has been a royal pain, so I haven't gotten too far. I was trying for a little humor in this one. Just a reminder, this probabily will be few and far between for a while, especially now that our band has locked itself into another month of practice. sigh but if I didn't love it, I wouldn't be in it, so, I can't say much.**

* * *

Athrun stared with an odd sense of fascination as I pulled off my suit to re-reveal the blue skirt Lacus gave me earlier. "You know," Athrun began, not breaking his stare. "You should wear skirts more often."

I shot him a death-glare. "Oh, and why should I do that?" I spat, smoothing out the offending article.

"It accents the fact that you're a woman." He shrugged smugly and left the room.

"What do you mean by that?" I hollered after him, running quickly to catch up. I felt a pang of indignation. Did he doubt my womanhood? How could he? When I caught up to him, I grabbed him by the wrist and spun him around. "What did you mean by that?" I yelled at him.

He looked at me, regarding me for a moment. His head tilted slightly to side, but he kept his eyes on mine. I noticed that he was coming closer. I never saw him move, but I felt it. He pulled his arm back, but I refused to release it. He brought me into him. I felt my face begin to burn. Gently, he set a soft kiss on my lips and whispered "I just meant that you're beautiful."

I did what I could to hurry us along. I didn't want to be caught in public so close to someone. "Kira's probably waiting for us." I stammered, desperate for an escape.

"ATHHA!" someone shouted, rounding the corner, almost tackling me to the ground. I felt Athrun wrench the figure off of me and heard him slam them into a wall.

"Shinn!" Athrun screamed, slapping the man. "What's wrong with you!" Athrun held Shinn up to a brick wall, keeping his feet safely off the ground. Shinn never let his eyes fall from me, though his face began to redden under Athrun's blow.

"What have you done, Athha?" Shinn burst. Athrun set him down, but kept his grip firm.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, confused as to why I had been assaulted.

"You almost killed the Chairman!" he yelled.

"Did you forget that it was the Chairman that almost killed Lunamaria?" I shot back. Why was he upset? He should be thanking us for our help!

"No, but you would've destroyed us all!"

"How would I have done that?"

"De Lin's last order was to destroy this colony if he didn't return from your stupid duel. Rodney had his finger on the button and would've killed everyone had Kira and I not stopped him!" Athrun relaxed his grip on Shinn.

"He was going to kill me one way or another." Athrun said to himself, looking down. "Where's Kira now?" he asked.

Shinn led us through a busy crowd and into a small building, not saying another word. Lacus laid on a small bed in the corner of the room, Kira sat next to her in a rusty looking chair. "Kira?" I asked, almost not believing that we were all alive.

"She's just exhausted from the media hype." Kira told, not looking to us. "She had to calm the world again."

"Lacus," she could do everything I couldn't. She was everything I wasn't. She had to calm the world, when all I did was cause fights. I walked over to her sleeping form. She was amazing. Kira was amazing. I looked back at Athrun and Shinn. They were also amazing. They could do so much that I could never dream of. Was it because they were coordinators? Is this was Yzak meant by superior? Were they all really that much better than me?

"Kira," Lacus whispered, waking from her nap. Kira bent over and smoothed the hair out of her face. She smiled as she looked at everyone in the room, stopping on Athrun, before ever getting to me. "Athrun, thank you." Athrun bowed in thanks for the gratitude. "De Lin is still alive, I trust?" Athrun nodded again. "I'm glad," Lacus smiled, "There shouldn't be anymore killing." After that, Lacus's eyes fell on me. "Kira, may we have a moment?"

What could she want to talk about? Why just me? What did she have to say? Kira nodded and ushered the other two out, closing the door behind them.

"Cagalli, we all saw the battle." Lacus sat up to look me in the eye. I looked away, afraid of her gaze. "You could've gotten yourself killed."

"I know." I could feel her eyes on me.

"You could've gotten Athrun killed, coming out of his suit like that."

"I know."

"But, if you had just sat still, many lives may have been forfeit. Shinn told you what would've happened if De Lin had been killed I trust. Thank you, Cagalli." What? I looked up to see Lacus smiling heartily at me.

"Lacus, what do you mean?"

"De Lin could've killed everyone, and thanks to you, he is now detained. You saved us all."

"No, all I did was put you all in danger. It's Athrun you should be thanking, or Kira, or Shinn, or yourself, anyone but me." I looked towards the door. I wasn't worth her thanks.

"Cagalli, what's wrong?"

"I don't know." I tried to wave her off.

"You're lying. You're hurting, and you're not letting anyone in to help."

"What are you talking about Lacus?" I almost yelled.

"Cagalli, you think you hide it, don't you? You hide behind your "tough-girl" mask, and hope that the world will keep its distance, but that's not what you need. We want to help you, but you have to let us in."

"I don't need your help!" I ran over to the wall. "I don't need anyone's help! I can do it myself." I slammed the door with my fist. What was she talking about? Was I that easy to read? Could she see that I felt somehow, overwhelmingly inadequate?

The door opened under my hold as Athrun slipped his head in. Seeing me, he quickly slipped inside and shut the door. He grabbed my shoulders as I fought back tears. "Cagalli, what's wrong?" I couldn't answer. He spun me around to face him. I looked down. "Oh, Cagalli." I closed my eyes.

I smelled him, his comforting scent. He pulled my head to his chest. His warmth engulfed me. I forgot everything: why I was upset, the feelings of inadequacy, our proximity. He was the only thing that mattered. I whispered into his chest, "Don't let me go." I clung to him, my comfort.

As if he had heard me, he drew me tighter, vowing to never leave. I was still upset, but none of that mattered. I was lost in him. I felt him slowly step back. I shuffled to stay in his embrace. He continued to back away, slowly leading me across the room. Then, I felt him pull me down. We sat, mildly clumsily on the bed where Lacus mysteriously disappeared from. "It's alright, Cagalli, you're only natural."

"What?" I pulled away, giving him a look of confusion. "Only natural?"

"I know what you're thinking. I know how you feel_." _

"_You could never know my pain, Athha." _

"No." I backed away.

"You don't think you can measure up?" Athrun questioned.

"No, I know I can't." I turned to stand, I had to find Kira, maybe he'd understand. But as I began to stand, I felt a strong hand on my arm.

"Cagalli, where would I be without you?" He sounded so honest. I couldn't face him.

"Better off?" I answered, sarcastically.

"Try dead."

"What do you mean?" I turned.

"You've saved my life so many times. I owe you everything. Cagalli, you should never have to feel inadequate."

"But what did you mean by "only natural"?"

"I meant that you can't expect to be measured on the same scale as anyone. Coordinator or Natural. Only you are measured by your scale, and that is only natural." He looked up to me and pulled me to sit with him. "We are always measured against each other, because we can't hide anything. That's what Yzak meant. Coordinators are tapped out, we have no reserve. Our best is truly that. You can always grow, learn, and get better. We know our limits. Granted, it's our highest potential, we lost the ability to exceed those limits. The only exception is Kira."

He looked full into my eyes, unwavering. "That's where your strength is. Never lose that belief in always doing better. That's where Naturals best Coordinators. That's where you should never look down on yourself." He smiled. It was that soft smile that I couldn't resist. I fell into his arms.

"Arigato, thank you, Athrun." I bared my heart. I let down my guard. I cried, pouring all my fears into those stains I made on his shirt.

"Cagalli, will you be okay?" He tilted my head up so that I would look into his eyes. I nodded slightly. "Good," in an instant, he captured my lips in a passionate kiss. I ceased thinking. My mind melted into my emotions and I gave him everything in that kiss. That was my way of telling him everything. It was as though that by sharing that moment I shared my entire soul with him.

He pulled back slowly, opening his eyes even slower. It was a breathless moment, but one that had to come, when he stood and helped me up. Wordlessly, he led me out to where everyone was waiting. Kira looked worried, but he soon mirrored my smile. "The council has already set a court date for their former Chairman. He's been temporarily stripped of his title, due to the commotion. And, Ms. Joule would like to meet with us." Kira reported, saluting me.

"There's no need for that." I told him, reaching out to lower his raised hand.

"Publicity." Athrun whispered in a sing-song voice in my ear. Right, I turned and nodded in thanks for the reminder. I straightened. In public, I was the Lioness of Orb, and a powerful military leader, with Kira as my General.

"At ease, thank you, Kira." Even though I was his military superior, he was still my brother. I had to offer at least the mild courtesy of his name. He smiled and lowered his hand. "Where are we to meet the representative?" I asked in the voice of Cagalli-the-Chief-Representative.

Shinn's turn, I guess. "A small restaurant just outside of town, called the Blue Swan." Shinn also felt the need to salute for some reason. I guess it was because we didn't know who may be watching. The media would be crawling all over this, if they weren't already.

I nodded, "Thank you, when?" Shinn dropped his salute, and it was Lacus's turn.

"7 o'clock, tonight. She's reserved a room, so we'll only have to deal with the press getting in and out."

"May we use your car?" I turned to Athrun, who seemed slightly taken aback.

"Wouldn't you rather show up in more official vehicle?" he pleaded softly.

"No, I want to ride with you." I stated rather flatly.

"Everyone? They won't all fit." Athrun continued, keeping his voice low.

"There's room enough for us." I insisted.

"I'll pester Yzak for his car." Shinn volunteered.

Athrun gave in and consented to drive me, Kira, and Lacus to dinner tonight. With that solved, we all went to Dearka's place to do some laundry and change for tonight.

* * *

**Well, that's where I'm leaving you all off. I'm trying to get it together to wrap it up. Thanks for all of you who review. (I may feel more initive if I get more of thosehint hint)**


	15. Chapter 15

**Well, this is quite possibly my shortest chapter. Sorry about that. But it has what I believe to be one of the most awesome lines ever. And. . . it's almost over!will end in at most two more chapters.**

* * *

Everything went so fast, the next thing I knew we were at the restaurant. I had washed and was wearing my representative uniform, while Athrun and Kira favored their Orb military uniforms. I thought of matching them, but I left mine back in Orb.

I was surprised by the lack of publicity. I figured that the media from half the PLANTs would be covering this. Shinn met us at the front door and led us back to the reserved room. As we entered, Miss Joule stood.

"Hello, Zala-kun, Kira-kun, Lacus-sama." She smiled, and motioned for them to sit. Kira and Lacus walked forward and took their seats next to where Shinn sat. She watched us all intently. When she realized that Athrun had not sat, she shrugged and did so herself. It was then that I noticed that there were only five chairs at the table. One for each of us, minus one. Me? Why me? Why not me?

"Thank you for having us, Joule-sama." Shinn barked eagerly. He looked like a puppy begging for scraps. Miss Joule consented to feed his ego for a while. "It was very considerate of you to have invited us all out for dinner."

She smiled Yzak's smile. Now we all knew where he got his smugness from. She made me feel eerily awkward, like I had done something wrong and wasn't being told what it was. I continued to stand, watching her every move for some hint as to what was up.

Before too much idle chatter had passed, Athrun nudged me to the table and pulled the chair out for me to sit. I tried to resist, not wanting him to be left standing when I was the one who was meant to. He wouldn't take no for an answer. So, I sat, and he stood protectively behind my chair.

Miss Joule looked up to watch me sit, following my movements closely, but somehow, following Athrun's movements closer. She smiled again, that same Yzak smile, and went back to conversing with Shinn.

"Don't let her scare you." Athrun whispered softly. Why would she be trying to scare me? I looked down and played with the forks a little, to pass time.

"What do you think, Cagalli-sama?"

What? Who's talking? I wasn't playing attention. I looked up.

Miss Joule smiled, and asked again, "What do you think, Cagalli-sama, about one of our friends taking over as Chairman?"

"Who exactly did you have in mind, Joule-sama?" I pushed. Not hearing the former conversation, I was at a loss.

"Why, I was hoping we could persuade your bodyguard into a new line of work. What do you say, Athrun? This will be the only offer."

Athrun stepped back, and looked down to me. Everyone across the table ceased whatever they were doing to wait for his answer, even me. Would he leave me like that? No doubt he felt that the colonies needed him, and he would have his loyalties, but what about me? What about his loyalty to me? I waited, for what seemed like an eternity, but no answer came. He just stared at me.

Kira began to stand, and as he did, the noise of his chair scuffing the floor seemed to break Athrun's trance-like state. He immediately lifted his head and leveled his gaze on Miss Joule. After the slightest moment of tension, he gently pulled my chair back and helped me to my feet. Athrun lowered his eyes to me and began to escort me out, when Miss Joule sprang up.

"Athrun Zala, don't you walk out-."

"Orb is my home now, Joule-sama."

A collective gasp was heard as my Red Knight escorted me out. He's staying. As soon as the restaurant's doors closed behind us, I almost lost control of myself. I want just to leapt into his arms and feel his warmth envelop me. But Cagalli-the-Representative would never do that. So, I decided to reserve that feeling until we were safely home in Orb.

We stood for a moment outside the restaurant, letting time stand still. He was amazing. He stared off into the synthetic sunset, appearing to be lost in thought. "Athrun?" I asked, touching his arm, hoping to wake him from his thought.

"Cagalli, I want to go home." He placed his hand on top of mine and looked down with a smile. He then wrapped his arms around me. "Let's go home." He held me tight, and I rested my head against his chest.

Just as I began to relax, Kira and Lacus exited the building. "Cagalli, it's time to go home." Kira stated, rather flatly and just slightly irritated.

"What happened, Kira?" Athrun asked, raising his head, but not letting me go. I tensed.

"Let's just say, we saw the true colors of politicians." I heard Kira say. "Are there shuttles still running at this hour?" I guess we were all anxious to get home.

"Yes, there are shuttles that run anytime, if they know who you are." Athrun winked.

"Then let's go home." Kira cooed, and with that, we all hopped back in Athrun's car. He drove us straight to the dock, there was one flight left.

After Lacus got us on, using her various charms, Athrun called Andrew on the Eternal. "Your suits are fine. They're going to have a costly repair bill, especially that gold one. You all really tore them up, didn't you?"

We all laughed. "Thanks for picking them up, Tiger." I thanked him.

"Well, with that, we're heading back to L4. See you all later."

We said our goodbyes and boarded our shuttle. So much for PLANTs, now I have Orb to deal with.

* * *

**Ended rather quickly, I know. All that's left is the return to Orb. Reviews are still welcome. See y'all next time.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Well, the quarter came to a close, and with it came a new chapter. All of the people, myself included, that have been waiting for fluff are being led on. This is fluffy plot. Okay, it's mostly fluff. I don't like to admit it, but it's true. **

**PS. I need more human contact!**

* * *

"Cagalli," What? Athrun? "Cagalli, wake up."

Huh? I opened my eyes to find myself snuggly in my bed, my bed back home. Athrun sat beside me in a chair by my bed.

"Oh, what time is it?" I groggily sat up, to look at my bedside clock.

"Noon, sleepy-head," Athrun said as he mussed my hair.

"Hey!" I shot. I hate it when people muss my hair!

"Well," Athrun stood up and turned his back towards me. "Are you ready to get back to work?" he said in a half-sigh.

"Jona still thinks he's in-charge?" I worked myself over to the side of my bed.

The coordinator nodded. I didn't want to deal with Jona, and from the looks of things, Athrun didn't want to either. But these things have to be done. After all, what kind of representative wound I be if I didn't deal with a witless leader?

"I don't have a choice, do I?" I released as I stood, noticing what I was wearing. "Umm. Athrun, when did we get home?"

"Three in the morning, why?"

"Well, when we left the PLANT, I was wearing my representative uniform. I don't remember changing, and I would've remembered this." I faced him and tugged on the frilly pink pajamas I fully believed he dressed me in.

"Well, I thought it looked nice." Athrun turned to give me one of his devilish smiles. Before I could react, he used that damnable coordinator speed of his to jump across my bed and push me over onto it. I blinked, staring up at him. What did he just do? I pushed against him to roll him over. He let me, but soon enough, he pushed me again. So we wrestled for a while, and I genuinely enjoyed the game, though I did hope no one would come in and draw their own conclusions.

I eventually lost, but only because I let him win. I knew the game was over when Athrun pinned me and leaned down until his lips caught mine. His warmth enveloped me, and there was a fire in his kiss. I allowed myself to get lost in it, but only for a moment. I was contemplating breaking the kiss to breathe when I heard a knock at the door.

Athrun immediately leapt up to make sure it looked like nothing was going on, and that's when we heard it. The lavender coated voice of that purple-haired freak lofted in. "Cagalli-san, I heard you were home. I was wondering if I could speak with you."

Athrun mouthed a request to open the door, but I shook my head. The media would have way too much fun with me having a man over, especially if it was my bodyguard. I pointed to my balcony door, whispering to Athrun to hide as Jona began testing my doorknob.

"Hang on a minute, Jona-chan! I'm getting dressed!" The tampering ceased. Athrun swiftly exited the room while I threw tee shirt and khakis on over my pajamas, wanting to hurry. I sauntered off to the door, putting on the illusion that I had been awake for hours, though my hair being tossed about from my wrestling match didn't really help the look.

Upon opening the door, I found a much disheveled man scrambling to get back to his feet. It looked like Jona had been curled up in the fetal position, rocking back and forth like a madman. But he sprang to his feet in an awful hurry. "Oh, Cagalli, I was, uh-."

"Jona?" I interrupted his stammering; not wanting to see what was going on. Luckily for us, about this time, Kisaka was coming.

He stopped and regarded the scene for a moment, obviously finding it humorous. While suppressing a chuckle, he greeted us. "Good morning, Cagalli-san. It's nice to have you back with us." He bowed slightly, and then turned to my companion. "Jona-chan and I have missed you more than you can imagine." Kisaka smiled evilly, almost accusingly, at the purple-haired man.

"Oh really? What's happened that I should know about?" I turned to the older man.

"I will tell you everything over dinner. Alex-san was nice enough to schedule it in for all of us." Kisaka smiled. "I'll expect to see you there too, Jona." With that, he left, leaving me with Jona.

"What's happened?" I asked stupidly.

"I- I- just wait and let Kisaka-sama tell you." Jona then walked away, seemingly fearful. Okay, something was up, and why wasn't anyone telling me?! I turned back into my room and slammed the door.

"Oh Alex-chan, please come here." I called, in a slightly sadistic tone. Someone was going to tell me, and I wasn't about to wait for dinner. Athrun pulled back the outer curtain of my balcony and slipped back inside. "Tell me," I began as he slunk further into the room, "Alex-chan, why did you schedule a dinner meeting for me tonight?"

Athrun opened his mouth like he was about to tell me, but then shut it without saying a word. You bastard. I guess he decided that this would be a good time to play with me. "Well, you'll find out then, now won't you?"

"Yes, but," I walked closer to him, fully intent on getting my information. "I might need some preempting." I said, once I was close enough to draw circles on his chest with my finger. Yes, I was playing with his emotions, and I knew full well what I was doing. I was winning. The great Athrun Zala was about to crack. I had it. He shook ever so slightly.

"Well, I talked with Kisaka and he told me all about what's gone on since we've been away," he gulped, obviously enjoying the attention.

"And?"

"He told me that Jona has attempted to sign the country over several times."

"What?!" I leapt back. That weasel was still trying to take the country? "You mean the Sarans are still trying to steal Orb?"

"Hey wait now, you can't do that!" Athrun shot, upset.

"What? What'd I do?" I tilted my head in confusion.

"You can't just lead me on like that and then just drop it!"

"I can when it's a matter of national security. Now, I need to get changed and swing by the office before dinner. What time is that for anyway?"

"Five, but you can't do that!" he looked upset. God, why does he have to look so cute like that?

"Get out so I can get dressed properly, please." I then walked to my closet to find something to wear. I heard footsteps behind me, but disregarded them. I knew it was just Athrun letting me dress. I grabbed a decent, cleaner pair of khakis and a nice shirt out of my closet and laid them onto my bed. Once I thought my blue-haired friend was out of the room, I pulled off both layers of clothing and walked into my personal shower. I cranked the hot water all the way up before stepping in.

I like hot showers. They make me feel clean, and I love the way the water massages my back. I realized that my hair had grown since I had left Orb. I wasn't too happy about that, but I couldn't deal with it now. After I had washed, I stepped out into my bedroom to dress.

Wait. This wasn't right. I set out a pair of khakis and a red shirt, not this skirt-suit set. "Athrun!" He switched my clothes while I was in the shower, didn't he? I knew he did. No one else would have the nerve too. In the middle of my mental rant, I saw a quick shadow move on my balcony. Making sure I was well wrapped in my towel, I peeked through the curtain. I knew full well that it was Athrun out there, but I was just making sure.

Yup, there he was, sure as the sunrise, and in twice its glory. He leaned against the balcony railing, resting on his forearms, letting the wind play through his hair. Though his back was to me, I could just imagine his eyes as he surveyed what remained of Orb's wilderness. They'd be soft, taking in what adventures he could. He was a work of art; natural or engineered, art was art, and beauty was beauty.

He began to turn. I dropped the curtain, remembering my lack of appropriate clothing. I walked back to the bed and regarded what he had set out for me. Well, the shirt was nice. I figured I'd split the difference with him and wear the shirt with my choice of pants.

My final ensemble was the green dress shirt, with a non-cargo pair of tan pants. I took a deep breath and walked out onto my balcony. I set foot on the cool concrete, shivering a little at the temperature.

Athrun turned and instantly adopted a disapproving look. "Cagalli, where are your shoes?"

"I didn't know it was cold out here." I defended.

Not wavering, Athrun just walked to me and laid a hand on my shoulder. He then, led me back inside and downstairs to the foyer. Various maids that had been busy with cleaning looked up when we entered the room. None of them watched me. All their eyes were on Athrun, but he never gave them any attention. He took my hand and, never taking his eyes off me, he led me over to a couch.

We sat down and he reached under the furniture for a moment. I wondered what he was fishing for, but I soon got my answer. He brought a thick, yet nice pair of brown shoes out from under the couch. Then he produced a pair of socks from his pocket and handed the articles to me. With a wry smile, I pulled on the socks and the shoes.

"There, now you can go outside." Athrun smiled a sweetly.

"Ha! This was all about my shoes?" I asked, almost in disbelief.

"Yeah, why do you ask?"

"I don't know; I just thought there was something else. That's all." I looked down. I don't like expecting more than what I should. It always makes me feel bad, without fail.

"What else would there have been?" he asked, with a curious tone.

"I told you, I don't know."

"Do you feel let down?"

"What? Did you plan something?" Did he know I was expecting something more than shoes?

"Well, I was just returning the favor, for earlier," he smiled, knowingly.

"I hate you sometimes." I spat.

"I love you too, Cagalli." He wrapped an arm around me and pulled me close. "But, I did tell you, that you can't just lead me on like that." His other hand cupped my face and brought my lips to his.

His kiss was on fire, just like before. It wasn't normal, but it wasn't bad. Just different. More serious, like he wanted something. It wasn't playful, like our earlier kisses. There was a tension in this one. I didn't want to let go without understanding what was behind it, but before too long, he pulled away.

"Cagalli, I guess its time to go," he looked sullen.

I had forgotten the day, my plans. I needed to check the office, and then there was dinner. I have responsibility. "Yes, I have to go. I need to check up on the office before they close it down for the day."

"Okay." Athrun stood and extended his hand to help me up. "May I drive you?"

I nodded. We had to get moving; the offices close at five, and it was already four. Not to mention, I had to leave early to make it to dinner in time.

* * *

**One last evening remains. **

**I liked the wrestling idea, but I didn't want to have to change my rating, so I kept it innocent. Sorry guys, but you'll live.**

**Thank you, to all of my reviewers, please keep at it. I will finish this, eventually.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey everyone, I know that this is like my first update in a small eternity, but at least its here. I have had an _interesting _Christmas break, but I have decided that I've put off writing this for long enough. And besides, I want to know the ending too. **

**When we last left off, Cagalli and Athrun were going to the office. . . **

**

* * *

**

The building looked the same as ever. No surprises, such as a new secretary or a new art on the walls seemed to be waiting for me. Athrun followed as I walked down the familiar hallway to an old office that I didn't want. My secretary waved as we walked past and into our determined destination.

Once inside, I let out an audible groan. "What has Jona done to my desk?!" There were mounds of paper everywhere with no semblance of order. This was the one thing in my life that I kept organized. "How could he do this?"

I was apparently wondering out loud as Athrun shrugged and helped me dive in to sort out this mess. Memos in one stack, proposals in another. Somewhere in the middle of all this sorting, I happened to run across a rather interesting page.

Having captured my attention by looking as though it had had something spilled on it, I carefully picked it up and turned it over. On the front of the page there was a picture. The picture was of a scantily clad, blonde woman.

Athrun, noticing my obvious preoccupation, walked over to see what I was looking at. I held up the document so that he could see it.

Before I could mount a protest, the coordinator snatched it from my hand and threw it into the

shredder. Turning back towards me, he sported a triumphant smile. "What was that for?!" I yelled in shock.

His expression took a blow. "What do you mean 'what was that for'?"

"Why did you do that?!" I yelled back.

"Cagalli, don't you know what that was?" He sounded frustrated.

"How should I know?!" We were getting into one of those screaming contests.

"Didn't you recognize that woman?!"

"NO!!!" How was I supposed to know who was in a picture on my desk when I haven't been here in so long? Athrun let out a frustrated sigh. And besides- wait. "Athrun," I began, in a slightly more calm tone.

"How do you know the girl in that picture?"

He looked up at me, surprised by my question. Adopting a somewhat indignant look, he turn and walked out of my office, closing the oak door behind him.

Ha! I won Athrun! You just stay gone, and think about why you shouldn't be able to recognize random, near-naked women! Another argument down.

Sigh. Before he left for the PLANTs, it seemed like all we ever did was argue. I guess things were going to get back to normal. Another sigh. I continued to sift through the paperwork.

After a few minutes, a knock sounded on my door. I hollered for whomever to come in, but I kept my back to the door. I heard it open and close softly; footsteps followed. They hadn't said anything, but I had guessed it to be Athrun because he keenly slid up behind me and placed a hand on my shoulder. As I turned to face him, he stopped me and pulled something from behind his back.

"Here," he said calmly, holding a brand new mirror up my face. "Recognize her now?"

I stood, dumbfounded for a moment, staring my own reflection in the face. I scoffed, sickened. Over the years I had acquired quite a hated for mirrors. "Get that out of my face!"

"Why? Don't like the way you look?" Athrun moved toward me as I tried to push the mirror down.

"No! I just don't like mirrors, that's all!"

"Why?" he pressed, coming closer, though I backed away.

"I just don't!" I yelled. I closed my eyes and clenched my fists. I hated the way I looked, that's why the only mirror I owned was the one I used in my bathroom to brush my hair. He should know that!

Interrupting my mental rant, a hand gentle settled on my shoulder. "Cagalli, we need to leave now if we're going to make it to dinner on time." Athrun reminded in a soothing voice. Maybe, he did know.

I nodded in agreement, and we left the office. It was still a mess, but I'd finish up getting started when I came in tomorrow.

Athrun drove me back home so that we could change. Apparently, we both fancied our military dress, until I noticed one small detail.

"Athrun?" I asked, "who are you tonight?"

Athrun gave me a quizzical look. "What do you mean? You know who I am."

"Athrun, or Alex?"

Athrun looked down at himself, obviously remembering that while Athrun was part of the military, Alex was not. He thought for moment. Then he raised his head back up to me. "I'm through playing, Cagalli. My name is Athrun Zala." I could feel his air of confidence. It was like he had finally found out who he was.

Who was I? I thought he told me that. I was natural, I was able to go, to be something greater than I was; he told me that. But I still felt like there was something missing. This captured my thoughts all the way to dinner. I had everything, but I was still lacking something. What was it?

I was sort of sleepwalking through the dinner until Kisaka mentioned something like "I'm happy that you're taking your country back. You know how things should be run."

I know how things should be run? A leader is supposed to know everything about her country, and never abandon or fail it. I'm supposed to be the pillar on which my country can lean.

It was then that it hit me. I'm not what is best for Orb; I'm not what's best for anyone. I've failed everyone; I mean it took me a month to start looking for Athrun after he left. He almost died, because I failed. My country almost collapsed while I was gone; I failed again, and so many times during the war.

"Cagalli, you're the best thing that's happened to Orb in a long, long time. I want to thank you for coming back." Kisaka smiled at me. Athrun put his hand on my shoulder and smiled. They were proud of me.

"I want to thank you for coming back to me." Athrun added. Maybe I was wrong. Maybe I hadn't failed. Maybe I could keep on going, and just maybe I was supposed to be here, and I'm supposed to be who I am.

I am the leader of Orb, former Three Ship Alliance pilot, and a young adult learning the ways of my heart. And if you must know, I'm in love with the most perfect man in the universe, who'd never leave my side, even if I wanted him to. I'm powerful on the battlefield, and in the office, and I am here to stay.

**

* * *

**

**Well, I did manage to finish it. I'm just going to stick to writing short stuff for a while; I can't give stories this long the attention they deserve. Sorry it took me so long to finish, I'll repost the corrected first couple of chapters soon. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed, you were a big help.**


End file.
